Anécdotas de la Ciudad Milagro
by yin17
Summary: Pequeña antología de historias cortas del "El tigre" para el Fictoberfest 2019!
1. Más Vale tarde que nunca

**Más vale tarde que nunca**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y nickelodeon.**

* * *

Palabra 1: **Primavera**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no encontraba las palabras para poder decirlo. No sabía cómo es que sus dedos no se habían enredado entre sí después de darles tantas vueltas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo es que había cedido el control de su cordura a una sola persona? Sobre todo, él, "El tigre", tan poderoso y fuerte, a sus casi 14 años había logrado derrotar a todos sus enemigos, con una pequeña ayuda de su familia claro, pero había logrado derrotarlos a todos en una sola pelea, y ahora, ni siquiera era capaz de preguntar algo tan simple y tonto. Ahora que lo pensaba, no quería ir al dichoso baile de primavera y muy probablemente, ella tampoco quería. Entonces ¿Para que tanto sacrificio y sufrimiento mental? De seguro ella ya tenía pareja. "Debí preguntarle antes"- Se recriminaba mentalmente.

-¿Qué onda Manny? ¿Hiciste la tarea de matemáticas? Yo no y el señor López me dijo que me quitaría el derecho de clases si no la llevaba, digo, no es que quiera ir, pero tampoco quiero reprobar. Si lo hago mis papás me mandan ahora si al colegio militar. – Su amiga continuaba lo que se convertía un monólogo sin imaginar siquiera lo que pasaba su atormentado amigo.

\- Aja – Fue todo lo que el muchacho atino a susurrar.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Entonces dámela! – La chica extendió la mano al moreno.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Cómo qué que cosa? Pues la tarea de mate, te acabo de decir que si no la entrego hoy López me expulsa del salón, ¡Dámela! – La petición se convirtió en una sutil órden.

\- Ah… entonces ocupas mi tarea ¿eh? – El chico sonrió maliciosamente, de pronto la solución a su problema estaba ahí. – Bueno, te la doy.

\- ¡Va, pero ya! Faltan diez para entrar.

\- Pero… con una condición. – La sonrisa de Manny comenzó a crecer aun más.

\- ¿Desde cuándo nos ponemos condiciones? – Lo fulminó con la mirada, para suerte de Rivera, su amiga no tenía poderes.

\- Me la debes desde que la última vez que me copiaste y me castigaron por que te copiaste todo hasta mi nombre.

\- ¡Ah sopes tú ganas! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Ya dime!

\- Bien aquí tienes mi tarea. – La peliazul arrancó la tarea de sus manos y comenzó a escribir cómo máquina.

\- ¡Gracias Manito ya te la regreso!

\- Un placer amiga. Sólo debes estar lista al diez para las ocho.

\- ¿lista para qué? – Preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de la libreta.

\- Porque serás mi compañera para el baile de primavera. A esa hora paso por ti. Así me pagarás el favor y me evitarás tener problemas de buscar chicas cómo la última vez.

Sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta, giró victorioso. Copiarle la tarea al chico de los casilleros nunca le había beneficiado tanto.

* * *

¡Hola chicos! Hace algún tiempo que no escribía, pero es octubre, y no me podía permitir no participar en el Fictoberfest este año. Sí, lo sé ya es quincena, pero cómo lo dice el título, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Para este octubre quise probar con esta serie que, aunque es algo vieja, es de mis preferidas y tiene mucho hilo para contar. Trataré de ponerme al corriente con el día, veamos que tanto fandom latino queda activo. ¡Saludos a todos!


	2. El pequeño detalle

**El pequeño detalle**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y nickelodeon.**

* * *

Palabra 2: **Flores**

El público se levantó de sus asientos mientras aplaudía unánime. Los mariachis aun tocaban las últimas notas de "cielito lindo". Las luces creaban destellos en su sombrero charro.

\- ¡Gracias Londres, ha sido un placer! – No encontraba palabras para explicar su emoción. Es verdad que cuando era pequeña y escuchaba la música en el tocadiscos de su abuelo, jamás imaginó que podría llevarla hasta el viejo continente, y menos, siendo ella quien la interpretaba.

Aun recordaba como fue que aprendió a tocar la guitarra. Fue su abuela, su cómplice y mejor amiga la que le enseñó a tocar primero, su pequeño ukelele, después, ahorró lo suficiente para contratar al maestro de música del pueblo para que le enseñara a tocar, todo a expensas de su padre, por supuesto, el lo creía una pérdida de tiempo.

Con la despedida de su abuela y su mudanza a la ciudad milagro, había olvidado por completo su pasión por la música, y la guardó cómo un lindo recuerdo.

Pero fue cuando lo perdió todo que la música volvió a llamar a su vida, cuando lo perdió todo. El día que más sola se sintió, fue ese día en el que tuvo que dejar a su marido y a su pequeño hijo, el día que sintió que la cordura se había marchado de su lado.

En la pequeña posada del centro, mientras desempacaba encontró su mayor y más antiguo tesoro, la guitarra que la abuela le había obsequiado. Sintió algo como magnético, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba tocándola. El solo deslizar de sus dedos en las cuerdas la hacía sentir acompañada y reconfortada, cómo si no hubiera estado sola.

Fue cuando lo decidió, la música debía ser su camino a seguir, y aunque fue algo complicado, hubo algo que siempre la mantuvo firme para cumplir su sueño.

-¡Hola mami! ¡estuviste increíble! – El pequeño de ocho años rodeó las rodillas de su madre, mientras entraba al camerino. – Esto es un obsequio de nuestra parte. – Dijo con su sonrisa más grande. – Aunque no son tan grandes cómo los de tus fans.

\- Gracias Manny, son flores preciosas. – Dio un beso a su pequeño mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.

\- Papá dice que son pequeñas, pero las enviamos con amor. Dijo que eso último lo dijera con mucho énfasis, pero no sé que es eso.

\- No te preocupes mijo lo entendí, - Dijo rodando sus ojos. – y respecto a las flores, los detalles pequeños, son los más hermosos.


	3. Ladrón que roba a ladrón

**Ladrón que roba a ladrón**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y nickelodeon.**

Palabra 3: **Tabaco**

* * *

-¡Rápido Manny que ya llega! - Sentía el peso de su amigo en su pequeña cabeza, estaba comenzando a maldecirse mentalmente por haber sido ella autora intelectual de aquella maniobra.

-¡Si dejarás de moverte sería más fácil!

El joven estiraba sus brazos hacia lo más alto del estante, podía sentir su corazón latiendo a prisa, el dolor en sus hombros por el esfuerzo, hasta que de pronto, sus manos tocaban la cajita de madera, el objetivo de "su misión secreta".

-¡Eureka la tengo¡ ¿Ah quién es el macho? - Dijo presuntuosamente mientras fingía músculos y elevaba la caja de madera antigua en sus manos.

-¡Pues yo no! - Dijo Frida antes de perder el equilibrio y dejar caer su presuntuoso amigo.

-Hay ... esto me va a doler mañana.

\- A mí me duele desde ahora, ¿La alcanzaste? - Dijo mientras se acomodaba los googles en su lugar y sobaba su cabeza del golpe.

\- Obviamente, ya sabes con quien estás hablando. - Se sacudió su chaqueta mientras se levantaba. Se acercó a la chica y le mostró triunfante su tesoro.

\- ¡Sopes Manito ya se armó!

Los dos rieron maliciosamente, chocaron sus manos y clavaron sus ojos en el botín recién adquirido, definitivamente granpapi estaría feliz de su hazaña, si la víctima del robo no fuera de él, por supuesto. El par de delincuentes sonreían alegres, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe frente a ellos.

-¡Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera! ¿Pero qué están haciendo? - Gritó el héroe en su típica voz de tragedia.

\- Papá no es lo que piensas ... - La mente del adolescente comenzó a trabajar ideando cualquier excusa que lo salvará de su futuro castigo.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces lo que tienes es tus manos no es la caja de tabaco de tu granpapi?

\- Ah no, entonces si es lo que crees. - Dijo Frida antes de recibir una fulminante de su amigo.

\- ¡No, esto es mi culpa, no de ustedes! - Se tiró al piso, suspiró y se quitó su máscara, la vergüenza no le permitía usarla. - Te he fallado como padre y cómo héroe. Ahora mi hijo es ... es ... un fumador.

\- No papá, yo no lo quería para nosotros, es que ...

\- No mijo, no más mentiras. Tratemos esto de forma madura. Creo que llegó el momento de que te enseñe el documental del doctor Butterman sobre "el tabaco y tú".

\- ¡No papá te los suplico! Te juro que no me interesa fumar.

\- Y lo hará menos después de que veas el daño que puedan sufrir tus pulmones.

\- Hay que lástima Señor Rivera, me encantaría ... ¿educarme?, pero mi papá me llamó, nos vemos. - En cuestión de segundos, la chica huyó por la puerta.

\- ¡Traidora! - Le gritó el moreno.

\- Que raro, no escuche el teléfono. ¡Bueno Manny, será un momento padre-hijo!

\- ¡No papá, por favor! Lo queríamos para conseguir boletos para las cucarachas picantes.

Escuchó la voz del chico alejándose mientras su padre lo arrastraba hacia la sala.

-¡Mi nieto robándome, que orgullo! Lástima lo del documental, pero eso le enseñará a no robarme a mí. - Se rió el anciano mientras regresaba la caja a su lugar.

* * *

¡Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Escribir para este fandom está siendo un reto, nunca había utilizado mexicanismos, así que es una prueba muy divertida, gracias por leer, ¡nos leemos mañana!


	4. El costo de la vanidad

**El costo de la vanidad**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y nickelodeon.**

Palabra 4: **Poción**

* * *

-Te aseguro que no tienes nada que perder, vamos, tómala. – Estiró su huesuda mano hacia la joven chica, el brillo del frasco se reflejaba en sus ojos azules que miraban con asombro.

-No lo se… no creo que deba confiar en ti. – Dijo apartando violentamente la mirada de la botellita que la hipnotizaba segundos atrás.

\- ¡Vamos Frida, no seas patética! ¿Cuándo te he defraudado?

\- Mmm, no lo sé, ¿Qué tal la vez que hiciste mi canción de el Tigre un hit?

\- Se volvió un hit y tuviste tu concierto.

\- O la vez que dejaste que los Rivera pelearan contra el monstruo en tu boda, o aquella vez en la que yo…

\- ¡Ya, ya, ya entendí! – Gritó furiosa, hasta que vio la mirada asustada de la muchacha, respiró hondo y trató de mantener la compostura. – Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos ¿no? Hasta la gran y poderosa Sartana de los muertos. Vamos pequeña, que tengo cosas que hacer… además, si tú no quieres mi fórmula de belleza especial, entonces no voy a obligarte.

Entonces una serie de recuerdos apareció en la mente de Frida, cómo su mejor amigo no había dejado de ver a las porristas durante toda la semana. ¡Parecía temporada de locos! Ninguna chica de la escuela había faltado en "piropear" a su amigo desde que comenzaron ese nuevo año escolar, el último, y aun más, desde que el entrenador lo había obligado a entrar en el equipo de americano, deporte para el cual había resultado ser una estrella nata.

Día tras día, las chicas lo seguían como moscas a la basura y no podía soportarlo. Aunque eran odiosas Frida debía admitir, que todas ellas eran increíblemente atractivas, usaban maquillaje y estaban al último grito de la moda. Esas cosas jamás le habían interesado, hasta que su amigo comenzó a notarlo en las otras chicas. Un sentimiento extraño y desconocido se apoderó de ella, haciéndola sentir molesta con el chico e insegura de su apariencia, algo que llevaba cierto tiempo sintiendo, "gases deben ser", se excusaba ella, algo tonto y sin importancia. pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba a mitad de la noche pidiendo a Sartana su poción de belleza eterna.

-Esta bien Sartana tú ganas, dame la poción. – Extendió su mano resignada mientras agachaba la mirada.

\- Perfecto pequeña mía, tomaste la decisión correcta. Correcta para mí por supuesto. – Dijo eso último en un susurro lleno de malicia. – Ahora lo único que debes hacer, es tomarla hoy mientras que es luna llena.

\- Pues bien, calaca… a tu salud. – Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y bebió el liquido del frasco púrpura hasta la última gota. Sintió un gran dolor de cabeza, su vista se nublo y un enorme dolor de estómago la hizo hincarse. - Pero ¿qué ocurre?

\- Oh, nada mi pequeña, es solo que tenías razón, nunca debiste confiar en mi. – Reía maléficamente la calaca.

Un enorme trueno cayó entonces y una gran ráfaga de viento llenó la habitación.

-Dulce sueños, mi pequeña prisionera. – Dijo la villana antes de salir de su guarida. Lo que la chica vio la dejó helada, Sartana ahora lucía idéntica a ella. El dolor comenzó a dormir su cuerpo hasta que la hizo perder poco a poco el conocimiento.

\- ¡Sopes, debí saber que eso pasaría! – Dijo antes de dormir profundamente.


	5. El juego de las apariencias

**El juego de las apariencias**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 5: **Libro**

* * *

-Mmm ¿Frida segura que te sientes bien? - La miraba extrañado. Sabía que la adolescencia era caótica pero no era para tanto.

-Claro Rivera, ¿por qué lo dices? - fingió una sonrisa, necesitó realmente contener sus ganas de deshacerse de él hasta que fuera del momento.

\- Bueno 1, nunca me dices "Rivera", 2, porque cambiaste toda tu ropa a una extraña y anticuada, te pareces a uno de esos manteles darks y viejos de tu abuela.

\- Eres hombre, ¿qué puedes saber tú sobre estilo? - Seguía su camino mientras trataba de ignorarlo.

\- Y tres, estás yendo a la biblioteca ... y por tu propia voluntad.

\- Estoy haciendo una ... una tarea, cosa que tu pequeño cerebro de futbolista no entiende. ¡Así que adiós! - Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca golpeando su rostro.

\- Pero ¿qué le pasa a esa chica? Creo que papá tiene razón y puede que este celosa de que ahora sea la estrella del equipo. Pero bueno, es que no tengo la culpa de ser un macho tan fuerte y habilidoso. - Dijo mientras admiraba su reflejo en el bebedero.

\- ¡Ese idiota de Rivera! No hay nada peor que tener que soportar a esa familia. - Dijo la villana mientras entraba a la vieja biblioteca. - No suelen remodelar mucho por aquí. - Miraba la pared que había roto meses atrás en uno de sus ataques que aún seguía sin ser reparada.

\- Hay abuela, se nota que no tenías amigos, no sabes cómo tratarlos, ahora El tigre sabrá que Frida no está bien y comenzará a sospechar. - El adolescente salió de su escondite y se acercó a Sartana.

\- Eso es lo de menos, por lo que me evaluó la mocosa, no están en muy buenos términos que digamos, ya sabes cómo son esos hombres.

\- Sí, el abuelo dejándote a ti, y el tal pantera a mi madre en su juventud. Pero… ¿entonces crees que tengan problemas? Digo, si es así, Frida entonces ...

\- Django… Lo prohíbo, ningún De los Muertos se volverá a involucruar sentimentalmente con otro vivo. Ahora concéntrate y ayúdame a encontrar ese libro antes de que la pócima pierda efecto.

\- Sí, sí, abuela en eso estoy. No es cómo que haya una sección de "Libros que los villanos quieren tener para conquistar la ciudad".

De pronto el chico volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de esa sección existente y estaba detrás de él.

-Vaya, sí que los vivos son unos ineptos.

\- Exacto nieto, por eso es que ya no nos mezclaremos con ellos. - Los dos segundos a lanzar los libros de los estantes buscando con desesperación el suyo.

-¡Pero dónde está ese condenado libro! - Gritó la calaca con desesperación.

\- ¡Frida Suárez! ¿Qué haces dañando los libros de la biblioteca? - La señora Rivera la veía furiosa.

\- Lo que me faltaba. - Susurró mientras perdió a su nieto saltar detrás del estante. - Hola Señora mamá de Manny, lo siento, es que estaba buscando un libro para mi tarea.

\- ¿En la sección de los libros que los villanos quieren tener para conquistar la ciudad?

\- Bueno ... le diré la verdad. Estoy haciendo una antología para Manny, para que sepa derrotar villanos, pero era una sorpresa.

\- Oh pequeña que lindo gesto de tu parte. Déjame ayudarte. ¿Qué libro buscas?

\- El libro de las 100 maldiciones para terminar con la ciudad Milagro. - La peliazul sonrió fingiendo simpatía por su ex nuera.

\- Ah, ese libro lo tengo justo aquí. - Frida intentó tomarlo, pero María elevo su mano para continuar hablando. - Que bien que realices tu investigación con fuentes bibliográficas, son la mejor fuente, es un hecho. - Le indicó un libro que decía eso mismo en la tapa.

\- Sí, sí, sé, por eso lo hago, ahora sí podría dármelo. - Trató de arrebatarle el libro, pero ella nuevamente se lo impidió.

\- Frida, quería platicar contigo respecto a Manny. Sé que están algo distanciados, pero es solo una etapa, ten algo de paciencia con él. Intenta incluirte en sus nuevas actividades y él lo hará en las tuyas, así son los hombres con la atención, sobre todo los Rivera.

\- Sí no te preocupes, lo incluiré en mis planes, lo prometo. - Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. - Pero ahora debo irme, si no, no terminaré un tiempo mi sorpresa.

\- Ah cierto, toma. - Le entregó el libro en las manos, por alguna razón, al tocar su mano, presionar un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

\- Muchas gracias, ya nos veremos. - Dijo saliendo triunfante, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.


	6. De familia y traiciones

**De familia y traiciones**

Palabra 6: **Familia**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y nickelodeon.**

* * *

-Vamos Frida… no puedes hacerlo.

-¿Qué no? – Tomó su guitarra mística y apuntó hacia el rostro de El Tigre, el cual, no dejaba de preguntarse desde cuando su amiga tenía una guitarra mística. – Rétame. – Le sonrió coquetamente.

\- Frida, sé que no he sido el mejor contigo últimamente, y puede que se me haya subido un poco a la cabeza eso de la fama y las porristas, pero es que la neta están preciosas y yo…

Los ojos de la chica se incendiaron en llamas y apuntó su arma aun con más fuerza.

-Olvida eso último. – Dijo el superhéroe aterrado. – Pero lo que quiero decir, es que ninguna de ellas es cómo, ni será tú jamás.

La mirada de la joven comenzó a suavizarse un poco.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Por supuesto que sí. No porque este colgando de un risco que me haría caer directo al volcán, ni por la amenaza de tu guitarra mística, la cual por cierto esta súper cool.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Mi novio Django me la regalo. – Dijo la chica emocionada.

\- ¿Tú qué…?

\- Su novio Django, así cómo escuchaste. Ahora terminemos con esta payasada mi princesa del inframundo.

\- Cómo ordenes mi esqueleto.

\- ¡Genial que más puede salir mal! – Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final.

\- ¡Alto ahí adolescentes descontrolados!

\- ¿Pero quien tiene un grito de batalla tan horrible y anticuado? – Preguntó el nieto de Sartana, su novia solo lo miró con duda.

\- Ese tiene que ser mi papá… ¡Espera, sí es mi papá! – Gritó emocionado. Unos segundos más tardes el héroe llegó a la punta del volcán.

\- ¡Alto ahí, deténganse en nombre de todos los valores morales de la ciudad…! ¡Frida! ¡Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti!

\- Claro, por que tu y tu familia siempre me han menos preciado, la pobre chica indefensa y débil, pero ya no más. Ahora que tengo mi guitarra mística y el libro para acabar con la ciudad… ¡Nada podrá detenerme!

\- ¡Así se habla cariñito!

\- ¡No si los Rivera podemos evitarlo! – Rodolfo se puso en posición de batalla mientras terminaba de desatar a su hijo.

\- Yo creo que no . – Se rio la chica antes de quitar de los Rivera sus objetos místicos de poder.

\- Rayos papá, creo que ahora si estamos perdidos. ¿Y granpapi?

\- Se quedó abajo deteniendo a Sartana.

\- ¿No creerás que se le unió cierto?

\- Estamos fritos mijo… ahora Frida, si quisieras hablar, recuerda que Manny es tu mejor amigo. – Reía nerviosamente.

\- ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¡Tiene semanas sin hablarme! Prefirió trabajar con chicas superficiales que siempre conocimos, pero nunca lo habían notado hasta ahora que es popular. Sartana me secuestró por dos días y ni siquiera me reconoció.

\- ¡Mijo cómo pudiste!

\- ¡Papá!

\- Lo siento, me deje llevar por el drama.

\- Pues ahora no importa, Django si me noto, me hizo su compañera y ahora, ¡Dominaremos la ciudad! Django.

\- ¿Si caramelito?

\- ¿Me prestas el libro de conjuros para acabar con estos inútiles?

\- Claro mi princesa. Qué lástima Rivera, nunca pudiste apreciar todo este potencial.

\- ¡Quita tus manos de encima de ella!

\- ¡A callar Tigre, ahora las órdenes las doy yo, y si quiere abrazarme, el lo hará! – Miró al libro y leyó en voz alta: Guitarra mía, obedece mis órdenes, escucha mi cantor, destruye a todo aquel a quien señale yo… - Y apuntó la guitarra hacia los dos Rivera.

\- ¡Despídanse tontos! – Celebró el esqueleto.

\- ¡Mejor despídete tú calaca! – Granpapi se unió a la escena. Con su láser desvió el rayo de Frida dando directamente a la guitarra de Django, haciendo que este desapareciera.

\- ¡No, no de nuevo, la abuela va a matarme! ¡Me las pagarán! – Maldijo antes de desaparecer.

\- ¡Uno menos, y falta la pequeña! – Puma loco apuntó al medallón que Frida tenía y esté explotó. Las pupilas azules de la chica volvieron de malva a su color original.

\- ¡Sopes!… pero ¡qué paso aquí! – Dijo frotando su cabeza.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Casi destruyes a los Rivera y conquistas a la ciudad.

\- Oh.. entonces no era un sueño.

\- No, no lo era. – Manny la miro culpable. – Y todo fue por mi culpa.

\- No amigo, fui yo quien te traicionó y casi te destruye.

\- Pero porque yo te hice aun lado.

\- Pero porque yo no me incluí.

\- Pero porque yo…

\- Chicos, me alegra ver que reaccionen de forma tan madura y sepan admitir sus errores, - Rodolfo interrumpió a los chicos que comenzaban a sonrojarse. – Pero, debemos irnos, el volcán esta inquieto.

\- ¡Fuimonos! – Todos tomaron a granpapi del pie y volaron hasta la casa de los Rivera. Frida solo meditaba sorprendida todo lo ocurrido, a veces olvidaba lo poderosa que era la familia de su amigo, pero ahora con la arma que Django le dio… puede que pudiera ella unírseles finalmente.


	7. El plan perfecto

**El plan perfecto**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Palabra 7:** Sueño**

Aun puedo sentirlo, sentir el aire contaminado, pero fresco de esa mañana en la ciudad. Todas las flores luciendo los colores más brillosos y típicos de la región, amarillas, naranjas y rosa mexicano. El enorme lago repleto de trajineras. Tú sosteniendo el ramo de girasoles que te había obsequiado. Tu castaño cabello, largo y sedoso agitándose al viento. Vestida con tu más elegante traje y el collar de perlas que papá te obsequio en tu cumpleaños pasado.

El sol está en lo alto del cielo, es casi medio día. Corro a toda prisa a encontrar a Don Fermín, le doy mi billete que he ahorrado desde hace seis meses.

-Deme su mejor trajinera, quiero a la Lupita. – Le digo como todo un galante caballero.

\- Por supuesto mijo, ¿La compartirás con una dama especial? – Me sonríe mi cómplice.

\- Así es Don Fermín, la dama más especial de todas.

\- Buenos días Señora Rivera, veo que la tienen totalmente consentida.

\- Así es, ya conoce a mi muchacho, siempre es muy atento en mi cumpleaños.

\- Porque te lo mereces mamá, quiero decir madame. ¿Me permite ayudarla a subir?

\- Claro caballero. – Tomo mi mano y se sentó a mi lado.

Me perdía en su dulce sonrisa. ¿Me pregunto si la habré heredado yo también? Tomamos los primeros asientos. Disfrutábamos de la música de los mariachis que estaban en la plaza. Como la perfecta mujer que eres, habías pensado en todo, traes contigo una cesta de sándwiches de queso y carne, jugos de manzana y churros de postre. Dividimos todo a la mitad y lo disfrutamos juntos. Todo era hermoso. Tal cual lo había planeado por meses. Lo único que hacía falta es que papá hubiera estado ahí, pero dada su situación de siempre no fue posible.

Una familia de patos comenzó a nadar frente a nosotros. Tomé un pedazo sobrante del pan y lo compartí con ellos, repartiéndolo en migajas. Estaba tan feliz con ellos, que no noté que estaba desequilibrando a la "Lupita", y cuando menos me di cuenta, había caído al agua.

Me sentía completamente furioso. El guardia del parque tuvo que ir a rescatarme ya que no sé nadar. Había arruinado todo con mi torpeza. O al menos eso creí, ya que una vez que corroboraste que estaba seguro, comenzaste a reírte a carcajadas de mí.

-¡Hay mijo, sabes siempre como hacerme reír!

Tome tu mano para levantarme y te sujete fuerte de tu cintura, ambos reímos como locos. Era definitivamente el perfecto cumpleaños que había planeado para ti, y habría sido perfecto… si tan solo hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Papá! ¡Despierta!

-¿Qué ocurre Manny? – Se incorporó de golpe.

\- Ya son casi las ocho, te quedaste dormido. Ya sonaron como diez alarmas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Llegaré tarde al trabajo! – Se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a alistarse.

\- ¡Sopes Manny! Nunca había visto que a tu papá se le hiciera tarde para algo. – Dijo Frida dando una mordida al churro que tenía en su mano.

\- Lo sé. Él siempre es muy puntual, no sé qué tiene este día en especial, pero siempre se comporta muy extraño, hasta para él.

* * *

¡Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Tendré más cuidado al escribir, lo que ocurre es que ese capítulo lo escribí a escondidas en la oficina y no tuve tiempo de revisarlo. Y respondiendo sobre los saltos de trama, bueno es un sello muy mío el no contar toda la historia por completa cuando se trata de retos como éste, me gusta mostrarlas más adelante o dejarlas a su imaginación, ya veremos que sucede con la anterior. ¡Gracias por leer y hasta mañana!


	8. Juegos de azar

**Juegos de azar**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y nickelodeon.**

Palabra 8: **Cartas**

* * *

-¿Tienes ochos? – Preguntó arqueando las cejas. Estaba segura de que era así.

\- ¡Pero cómo diablos lo supiste! - Se quejó el moreno indignado.

\- Mmm, no lo sé, puede que sea por que soy una genio o mi habilidad y gran concentración en estos juegos, - Alardeaba la chica de los googles colorados.

\- O simplemente porque tú se los habías quitado en la ronda anterior, dah. – Dijo su compañera con fastidio, provocando molestia en su compañera sentada a su lado.

\- ¡Y a ti quien te preguntó Zoe!

\- ¡Nadie Frida, sólo lo quise decir!

\- Oh vamos chicas, no comiencen, se supone que es la hora de la sana convivencia estudiantil.

\- Nada que incluya a una Aves puede ser algo sano.

\- Lo mismo digo Suárez.

\- Ah…chicas, mejor ya no discutamos, sigamos jugando. – David suplico con temor. – Es mi turno. Manny, ¿tienes ochos?

\- No me los acaban de quitar, ¿recuerdas?

\- Oh rayos. – Frida sonrió triunfante, estiro su mano y el chico le entregó la última carta que le faltaba a la chica para completar el maso.

\- Y con esto, ya tengo cuatro y ustedes… ¡Ninguno! – Alardeaba con los demás.

\- ¿Y cómo no irías ganando Suárez si estás haciendo trampa?

\- ¡Claro que no! Lo que ocurre es que soy excelente jugando a la pesca, o cualquier juego de cartas. El abuelo de Manny me enseñó.

\- Pff entonces definitivamente fue con trampas.

\- ¡Manny!

\- Quise decir con habilidad.

\- Te apuesto a que no podrías ganarme en póker.

\- ¡Te apuesto a lo que quieras!

\- Perfecto, pero será con mis cartas, las tuyas ya vimos que están alteradas.

\- Sí a mi me faltaban y…

\- ¡Silencio burro! ¡Acepto! Con las cartas que quieras y el juego que quieras.

\- Perfecto, veremos que tan mala eres. – Sonrió la villana, sin darse cuenta, su rival había caído directo en la trampa.

\- Frida, no lo sé, pero creo que esto pudiera llegar a ser una trampa. – Susurró en el oído de su amiga.

\- No te preocupes Manny, con o sin trampas, te apuesto que puedo ganarle.

\- ¡Bien que comience la reta! ¡Juro que te ganaré o dejare de ser cuervo ne…! Zoe Aves, quise decir.

\- Pues vete cambiando el nombre a Paquita si quieres, deja de cacarear y comencemos.

\- Pero Frida…- Su amigo intentó detenerla.

\- Déjalo Manny, confía en mí y en tu granpapi ¿si?

\- ¡Pues ya que! Tengo que ir a gimnasia, solo ten cuidado con eso de las apuestas, cuando se trata de Zoe, pierdes el control.

\- ¡Ya cálmate, todo estará bien!

El timbre sonó y Manny se dirigió a su clase siguiente. El resto de sus compañeros que tenía esa hora libre se reunieron con las chicas en el patio. Tomaron una de las mesas del jardín y ambas se sentaron frente a frente mientras todos las rodeaban. Cuando Frida menos se dio cuenta, el timbre de la salida anunció el fin del día escolar. Todos comenzaron a irse a sus casas, y su amigo fue a ver el resultado de su duelo.

-¡Estuvo increíble! / -Pobre chica, al menos no dejaba de intentar / - No debí de apostarle a ella. – Manny podía escuchar entre los murmullos de sus compañeros.

\- Sopes…esto huele a que estuvo intenso. – Camino hasta donde estaba su amiga, por su expresión, los consejos de granpapi eran tan fraudulentos como él. - ¿Cómo salió todo?

\- increíble diría yo.- Zoe le sonrió con malicia. – Tal vez ahora no pueda responderte, lo perdió todo. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué perdiste?

\- Mis ahorros, mi almuerzo, mis googles y mi fin de semana. – Dijo la ojiazul con depresión.

\- ¿Tu fin de semana?

\- Debo ser su esclava por todo el fin de semana… eso y lo que mas me dolió… mi boleto para las cucarachas picantes.

\- ¡Qué! ¿Ahora debo ir con ella? – Gritó el moreno espantado.

\- Me temo que sí… no sabes como la odio…

\- ¡Por eso yo te dije que…!

\- Ni se te ocurra decirme un "te lo dije" papá, mejor ayúdame, no puedo dejarla ganar.

\- Déjame ver que se me ocurre. Tal vez granpapi pueda ayudarnos.

\- Me parece justo, después de todo, fue su culpa. ¡vamos!

Y los dos caminaron a toda prisa hasta la casa del Macho, sin sospechar que alguien los seguía de cerca.


	9. Cambio de planes

**Cambio de planes**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Palabra 9:** Tranquilidad**

Una nueva mañana en la ciudad Milagro. Los automovilistas transitaban desde temprano por las turbulentas y bacheadas calles de metrópoli. Los resignados empleados que trabajaban ese día e apresuraban a llegar a sus oficinas.

-¡Al fin sábado! ¡sábado de acción! Lo he esperado desde el lunes pasado. – El mexicano saltó de su cama. – Iré a mi práctica y será un día perfecto, le ganaré a los chicos con mi nuevo movimiento y ni sabrán cómo fue.

El chico sacaba su uniforme del armario, y mientras se imaginaba ovacionado por toda la audiencia, entre ellas principalmente una chica de ojos azules que últimamente no sale de su cabeza.

-¡Nada saldrá mal! – Dijo saliendo a toda prisa de su habitación.

\- Buenos días mijo, ¿pero a dónde vas tan temprano?

\- Voy a mi partido de práctica, nos vemos más tarde pa.

-¿Partido? ¿Con esta tormenta?

\- ¿Tormenta?, ¿qué tormenta? – Manny abrió la puerta principal de la casa y un gran rayo ilumino la habitación. – Ah, esa tormenta.

\- Exacto, toda actividad al aire libre fue cancelada por el día de hoy,

\- ¡Ah maldita sea! Pero hoy era el día en que yo iba a decirle a Frida que… - Su padre lo miró intrigado. – que… en su cara si sirvo para los deportes.

\- Pues no será hoy. ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas y desayunas conmigo?

\- Sí, supongo que, en vez de sábado de acción, deberá ser de tranquilidad.

\- La tranquilidad no siempre es mala. Podemos tener un rato para charlar.

\- ¿Qué charlar? – La rebanada de pan tostado cayó dramáticamente de sus manos. - No papá, no es justo apenas estoy desayunando y yo ya sé todo sobre el origen de los bebés… por desgracia.

\- Tranquilo mijo, no es de lo único que podemos charlar.

\- Bueno, conste.

\- ¿Ya te he contado como fue que obtuve mis botas de la verdad?

\- ¡Ándale pa eso si me interesa! ¿Cómo fue que supiste que serías un héroe?

\- Bueno, en realidad, fue algo que siempre supe. Desde pequeño mis padres, sobre todo tu granpapi me entrenaban para que robara, estafara o encubriera sus crímenes, pero en el fondo yo nunca lo disfruté, al contrario, hacía los crímenes frente a ellos y luego cuando no miraban los arreglaba y eso me hacia sentir mejor.

\- ¿Y cuándo fue que tuviste el valor de enfrentarte a granpapi?

\- Bueno, tu abuelo podrá ser un villano cuando quiere, pero cuando se trata de la familia, debo admitir que siempre ha sido un padre excelente. Mi abuelo Simón, a pesar de ser héroe, siempre tuvo una relación muy distante con él, así que tu granpapi siempre cuido ser cercano conmigo, sobre todo cuando nos quedamos solos. Por eso se desilusionó un poco cuando no decidí seguir sus pasos, pero nunca me dio la espalda.

\- ¡Pero ya dime cuando te dio te dio las botas! ¡Cuenta!

\- Ah bueno, un día en la escuela, tenía yo 10 años. Un compañero incriminó a mi mejor amigo en un robo hacia la maestra chakal. Era el crimen perfecto, no tenía pruebas para defenderlo. Por un momento hasta yo llegué a dudar de él. Entonces recordé las botas místicas de la bóveda familiar y las llevé para demostrar su inocencia.

\- Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿robaste las botas de la verdad para demostrar la verdad de un crimen?

\- Bueno, sí. Sé que se escucha algo doble moral. Pero así fue como ocurrió.

\- Hay papá ¿y funcionó?

\- No… nos castigaron a ambos, a él por el robo y a mí por llevar unas botas que rompieron la pared de la dirección, no sabía cómo usarlas. Papi estaba orgulloso cuando lo mandaron llamar para castigarme. – Ambos rieron imaginado la escena.

\- Y estaba tan orgulloso que te dejo las botas.

\- Así es, justo así fue.

\- Nuestra familia es muy rara.

\- Totalmente, pero no podemos quejarnos de que nuestras vidas sean aburridas. Pasé cada vergüenza aprendiendo a usarlas, pero así conocí a mi primera novia, se llamaba Lucía.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y a los diez? – Preguntó sorprendido el muchacho.

\- Bueno, que te puedo decir, es el poder masculino de los Rivera.

\- Y… ¿qué hiciste para declararte y que te dijera que sí?

\- Bueno, no fue fácil, siempre he sido muy torpe, pero…

De pronto, la historia del héroe, que según su hijo comenzaba a ponerse interesante, se vio interrumpida por el timbre del celular del adolescente.

-Dame un segundo. - Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y respondió - ¿Hola? ¿Qué el partido? Pero ¿y la lluvia?... ¿Dejó de llover hace media hora? No lo note.

El héroe bajo apartó la mirada de su hijo, debía admitir que se sentía decepcionado.

-No voy a poder ir David, me enferme del estómago, además solo era un amistoso, al de mañana contra la secundaria 30 si voy, no te preocupes. Nos vemos. – Colgó el teléfono y se acercó de nuevo a su padre. – Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que la conquistaste? – Miró intrigado.

\- Ah, te decía, no fue fácil, pero sí muy divertido. Me costó mi segundo castigo escolar y mis ahorros del mes, pero sí que dio resultados. – Se acercó a su hijo para conversar.

Y la tranquila conversación matutina, se extendió hasta mediados de la tarde.

* * *

Si hay algo que me encanta de la serie, es el desarrollo y la naturalidad de la relación familiar Rivera. Son tan reales y unidos, que les tenía que dedicar un capitulo. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Valentía y honor

**Valentía y honor**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y nickelodeon.**

Palabra 10: **Mar**

* * *

Tan solo mira lo infinito que se veía. Era enorme y profundo, nunca lo había visto antes y en realidad lo atemorizaba. El cielo estaba aun un poco oscuro, con ciertas nubes grises en el horizonte, y una fresca brisa le erizó la piel.

Su estómago estaba algo revuelto, y había cientos de pájaros de picos enormes que lo hacían atemorizarse aun más.

-¡Debo ser valiente, debo ser valiente! – Se repetía para sí mismo. Dio un suspiro de valor, cerró fuertemente los ojos, como si eso de alguna manera lo protegiera más y con sus piernitas temblorosas, dio dos pequeños pasos, pero una helada espuma de ola le acarició los pies, haciendo que retrocediera diez pasos más. Corría tan rápido como la arena se lo permitía. - ¡Me quiere atrapar! – Gritó aterrado, tratando de "liberarse del agarre del dorado suelo".

\- ¡Hay Daniel deja de ser tan cobarde! Es solo el mar. – Su hermana apareció detrás de él y lo empujo a un lado abriéndose paso.

\- Si Sandra tiene razón, además, la idea de venir a la playa fue tuya.

\- Pues si, tal vez, pero jamás creí que daría tanto miedo.

\- ¡No seas nenita! A ver, ven y entra con nosotros. – Dijo tomándolo de las manos y llevándolo hasta donde ella se encontraba.

\- ¡No por favor no quiero!

\- ¡Sandra déjalo en paz! Si él no quiere entrar, esta en su derecho.

\- Le hace falta ser más hombre, eres un Rivera y tienes que actuar como tal.

\- Pero no soy un hombre, tengo seis años. – Lloro tratando de aferrarse inútilmente al suelo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó una voz serena pero firme, tanto, que los tres niños se detuvieron al instante.

\- No es nada mamá, es sólo que Daniel no quiere entrar al agua.

\- ¡Y Sandra intentó ahogarme!

\- ¡Claro que no, mira que si hubiera querido yo…!

\- ¡Sandra María! Deja a tu hermano inmediatamente, tú y Miguel vayan a nadar, yo me encargo de su hermano.

\- ¡Hay cariño, no la regañes! – El padre de los chicos se unió a la discusión. – Ella solo estaba tratando de ayudarlo.

\- Manny, no la solapes, ahora llévalos a nadar y que no se vayan tan profundo. – Dijo tajantemente. Su marido asintió y se llevo a sus hijos mayores con él. Por alguna razón, el más pequeño de los trillizos era el más débil.

\- Lo siento mucho mamá, sé que todo fue idea mía, pero, es que ya que estamos aquí, se ve mucho más grande que en televisión.

\- No te preocupes mi niño, es algo normal. La primera vez que lo vi, yo también me impresioné.

\- ¿De verdad? – La miraba con atención.

\- Sí. También tu papá y tu granpapi, sobre todo cuando descubrieron que me había colado en el viaje, pero en fin, ya estando aquí también quise nadar muy hondo, siempre compitiendo con tu papá sobre quien era el más fuerte, hasta que me comencé a ahogar y el tuvo que rescatarme.

\- ¡órale que vergonzoso!

\- Lo sé. Y de hecho, debo confesarte algo, desde entonces no he podido entrar al mar.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí y es que, me da algo de miedo aún.

\- Pero tú eres mamá y eres muy valiente, siempre pateas el trasero de los villanos y aveces de papá.

\- Lo sé, pero es normal que todos tengamos miedo a veces. Lo importante es luchar contra ellos y enfrentarlos. ¿Qué te parece si ambos nos ayudamos a enfrentar nuestro miedo?

\- Sí… creo que puedo.

El pequeño apretó las manitas y después de inhalar y exhalar, suspiró y le dio la mano a su mamá. Ambos caminaron juntos y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba con el resto de su familia. Sus hermanos aplaudieron su hazaña, mientras Manny se perdía en los ojos azules que su pequeño había heredo, volteó a ver a la dueña original de los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa, ella le cerró un ojo con complicidad.


	11. Pequeños accidentes de una noche

**Pequeños accidentes de una noche de trabajo**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Palabra 11: **Canción**

-¡Estoy muerta! – La chica de googles se quejó con su mejor amigo, mientras ambos entraban a la escuela.

\- ¿No pudiste dormir anoche?

\- Casi no. No podía terminar mi poema para el estúpido concurso.

\- ¿Siempre si te metiste?

\- Tuve que, el profe Ricardo dijo que así podía ganar puntos extras y graduarme con ustedes.

\- ¡Qué buena motivación! – Dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en el casillero.

\- Sí, tuve que enviarla por correo anoche porque las inscripciones cerraron ayer mismo. El ganador se da hoy para que compita en las nacionales.

\- ¡Órale suena importante! A lo mejor tú ganas.

\- Sí, claro. Mira la verdad lo hice más dormida que despierta, así que lo dudo mucho. – Dijo mientras bostezaba enfatizando su cansancio.

\- Quién sabe, eres muy buena escribiendo canciones, tal vez con la poesía es lo mismo.

\- Nah, lo dudo mucho, lo mío es la música y la guitarra.

\- "Atención estudiantes de la secundaria Leone". – Se escuchó por el altavoz. – "Les habla su director para darles los avisos de esta semana. Para los alumnos de séptimo grado, los exámenes finales comenzarán a partir del próximo martes"…

\- ¡Ah qué aburrimiento! Cómo quisiera que uno de tus villanos viniera y nos atacará para librarnos de las clases.

\- Lo sé, pero al menos ya son los últimos días antes de las vacaciones de verano. – Manny sonrió a su amiga, ella le respondió con el mismo gesto y se miraron por unos segundos hasta que comenzaron a sonrojarse y la tos de Tonino por la bocina llamó su atención.

\- "Y por último, tenemos al ganador del concurso de poesía infantil, la alumna Frida Suarez, con su escrito Ojos pardos, piel canela, muchas felicidades, lo escucharemos en la asamblea de hoy en la tarde". – Todos los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir fingiendo interés en la noticia del director.

\- ¡Qué fue lo que dijo! – La chica sudo frío.

\- ¡Qué ganaste! Felicidades Frida…- Manny iba a felicitar a la chica, pero segundos después, ni el polvo detrás de ella se veía.

\- "¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?"- Pensaba para sí misma mientras corría hacia la dirección. – "¡Cómo pude enviar la letra de la canción que le compuse a Manny en lugar del estúpido poema!"- Se abofeteó mentalmente. – "Sí todos lo escuchan sabrán mis sentimientos por él… digo, desde que lo besé él mismo y los que vieron lo saben… pero lo habíamos dejado así… y ahora todo el mundo lo sabrá".

No importaba qué tendría que hacer, esa letra de canción desaparecía para antes de las 11 am, o todo el mundo que conocía desaparecería.


	12. Más fría que el hielo

**Más fría que el hielo**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 12: **Nalgas**

* * *

-¡Vamos Frida es solo hielo! – El chico la tomó de las manos para obligarla a entrar con él.

\- ¡Ya sé que es solo hielo! Pero ya te había dicho que no quiero, no sé patinar.

\- Todos, hasta los niñitos lo hacen, no debe de ser tan difícil.

\- Pues no me importa si hasta mi abuelita lo hace, yo no quiero hacer el ridículo.

\- Por favor, no seas exagerada, aquí nadie te va a juzgar, todos vienen a divertirse no a ver como patinan los demás.

En ese momento, pasó frente a ellos David, quien no se soltaba de las paredes, un chico mucho más alto que él lo empujó haciéndolo caer y todos los presentes se burlaron de él.

-¿Me decías? – Dijo la chica con molestia.

-Hay Frida, pero es David, él no cuenta. Siempre nos reímos de él, aunque no este patinando.

\- Pues mira Rivera ya te dije, tengo una competencia de bandas pronto y no quiero lastimarme, así que no habrá nada que puedas hacer para obligarme a entrar en esa cosa.

\- Bien, como tú quieras. Tendré que entrar yo solo, patinar yo solo, y si una linda chica quiere que la ayude a patinar, no tendré ninguna alternativa.

\- Haz lo que quieras, igual yo no voy a entrar. – Giró su cabeza para poder "ignorarlo mejor".

\- ¡Ah, pero qué chica tan necia! – Susurró el moreno para sí.

Hace unos días había visto una de esas cursis películas con su papá, esas tan clásicas de él, donde un chico invitaba a la chica que le gustaba a patinar, él le mostraba sus más geniales movimientos y ella quedaba impresionada por él. No es que él estuviera enamorado o alguna de esas tonterías, pero la idea de que su amiga admirara su súper fuerza y agilidad de macho, le parecía más que tentadora.

-Mira cómo me deslizo… soy como una gacela…no…soy cómo un tigre, literalmente, soy ágil y fuerte. – decía mientras se deslizaba y pasaba frente a su amiga, que seguía ignorándolo con su celular. – No es para nada difícil, hasta los niñitos de cinco años pueden hacerlo, pero las viejas miedosas de quince no se atreven. – Dijo burlándose de ella.

\- No me importa, yo tengo chocolate caliente y tú no. – Respondió como si tuviera diez años menos. Debía aceptar que el chico se veía increíblemente lindo bajo las luces y el reflejo del hielo, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

\- ¡Pues yo también puedo tener chocolate al mismo tiempo, porque patinar para mí es algo tan sencillo, que puedo hacer ambas a la vez… es más, ya sé!

El más joven de los Rivera giró su hebilla mística, convirtiéndose en su alter ego felino, llamando la atención de todos, pero, sobre todo, de todas las ahí presentes. Comenzó a dar vueltas y piruetas en el aire, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos, cayó perfectamente y triunfal, dio un gran sorbo a su recién adquirido vaso de chocolatito.

-La gente valiente, cómo yo, si que se puede divertir. – Decía burlonamente mientras la chica lo ignoraba.

-¿Qué miran todos? – Dijo David que acababa de salir de servicios médicos, se acercó de nuevo a la pista donde todos miraban al Tigre haciendo su gran demostración, sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro de la pista, justo cuando Manny acababa de aterrizar, o al menos mientras intentaba hacerlo. Ambos chicos salieron proyectados, chocando uno con el otro. Manny cayó de nalgas al suelo y se golpeó la frente, rompiendo un poco la pista de hielo. Todos los espectadores que hace un minuto estaban maravillados, ahora no paraban de reir.

-¡Manny! – Gritó Frida desde las gradas, saltó y se acercó a él, quitando a todos aquellos que le impedían el paso. – ¡Manito! ¿estás bien? – Y una sonrisa estúpida comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro del chico. - ¿Por qué sonríes? – Dijo levantando su cara del suelo.

\- Porque… porque gané. Entraste a la pista. – Dijo con dolor, pero con una enorme satisfacción. La chica dejó caer su rostro al suelo de nuevo para irse ofendida. ¡Diablos, podía ser encantador cuando quería!

* * *

Esta palabra fue totalmente un reto, no se me ocurría nada, pero de pronto, estaba en mi oficina y la respuesta llegó a mi. Escríbanme en review que hubieran hecho ustedes con esa palabra, me da curiosidad.


	13. Tradición familiar

**Tradición familiar**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 13: **Pesca**

* * *

Una enorme pila de maletas cayó frente al curioso niño de diez años. Nunca había visto tantas maletas en su casa, para ser sincero, desconocía que tuvieran tantas y, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes había salido de viaje.

El padre tomó todas de una sola vez y las subió a su carro, y como el mejor método de seguridad en el transporte y viajes terrestres, amarró la pila de maletas en el techo del viejo auto con un tendedero usado.

-Mmm papa… ¿a dónde vas a ir? – Preguntó intrigado.

\- Yo no, iremos juntos. Vamos a ir de pesca al lago de las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Así es, así que toma tus cosas y vámonos.

\- ¿Tenemos que papá? Preferiría quedarme en casa, apenas son las seis de la mañana, y es sábado, quiero ver al chapulín colorado.

\- De ninguna manera. Haz cumplido ocho años, y es la edad oficial en la que todos los Rivera aprenden de su padre el antiguo y masculino arte de la pesca. Andando.

Sin ninguna forma de oponerse, el pequeño tomó su mochila preferida, la del chapulín obviamente, guardo su lonchera, una manta y algo de agua, al ser su primer viaje, realmente no sabia que pudiera necesitar y su padre no especifico nada.

-Andando, debemos irnos antes de que salga el sol.

Los Rivera subieron al destartalado auto, era un modelo muy viejo ya, y pese que cada cuarenta minutos los obligaba a detenerse para rociar agua al motor, lograron llegar al viejo bosque.

-Lo ves mijo, te dije que llegaríamos, no debías dudar de tu viejo.

\- Si, pero ese trailero con el que chocaste me dio miedo.

\- Y no choqué con él, él nos chocó. Mira Rodolfo, cuando seas un gran villano como tu padre, te darás cuenta que las reglas las pones tú.

\- Pero mi héroe el chapulín dice que…

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero que te llenes la cabeza con cuentos de héroes! – Dijo gritando al pequeño. – Ahora sé un buen pescador y trae la carnada. Son esas latas de mi mochila.

\- ¡Pero sí son gusanitos! – Dijo con mucho asco.

\- Así, ahora debes ponerlos en el anzuelo y sentarte aquí en la orilla conmigo.

\- Pero les va a doler... – Dijo mirando con tristeza a los animalitos en sus manos. – Yo no quiero lastimarlos, no me han hecho nada, solo son feos.

\- No… claro que no, solo les harás… un leve pesllizquito, ellos son felices, así cumplen con su función en la vida. – Tomó uno y lo insertó en el anzuelo para mostrárselo al niño.- ¿Lo ves? Baila de la emoción. – Fingió una sonrisa.

\- Ah. Creí que se retorcían. – Tomó uno e imitó a su padre, lanzándolos al agua. – Tengo hambre.

\- Muy bien, yo también. Saca la cesta con los almuerzos de la bolsa.

\- No hay ninguna cesta. – Dijo buscando con una mano dentro de la mochila mientras con la otra sostenía la caña.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no hay comida? Si Dora…

Ambos voltearon a verse el uno al otro con el mismo sentimiento. Habían pasado seis meses y ninguno de ellos la había nombrado desde entonces.

-Lo siento mijo… olvide traer la comida. – Agachó la mirada.

\- No te preocupes papá… a veces yo también creo que estará ahí cuando llegue de la escuela.

\- Sí, yo también. Lo siento, quería que fuera un feliz cumpleaños después de todo.

\- No te preocupes, es mejor que el del año pasado cuando me llevaste al circo y me intoxique con ese hot dog.

\- Sí… tú mamá casi noquea al payaso que te lo vendió.

\- Yo no creí que fuera a darle con ese palote.

\- ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que cargaba con eso! – Ambos rieron fuertemente. – Decía que así nunca sería una mujer indefensa.

\- Y sí que no lo era, todos en la ciudad la miraban con respeto.

\- Yo diría que era más con temor, pero sí, es verdad.

\- ¿Crees que sea cierto eso de que nos mira desde arriba?

\- Sí mijo, siempre he creído que sí.

\- Gracias papá… gracias por estar conmigo y por enseñarme a pescar, aunque se note que no aprendiste muy bien qué digamos.

\- ¡Pues la lucha se le hace! ¡Ya quiero ver que tu pesques 10!

\- ¡Acepto el reto!

Y los dos hambrientos clavaron su mirada en el río esperando pacientemente a que algo pescara, si no, la familia de junto perdería pronto su enorme cesta de desayuno.


	14. Una taza de café

**Una taza de café**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 14:** Café**

* * *

-Entonces repito su orden, ¿serían dos cafés de olla con dos quequitos de chocolate con nuez?

\- Así, es correcto, muy bien.

\- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó con fastidio, se notaba que, en días como ese, el mesero deseaba no haber dejado la escuela.

\- No, es todo, muchas gracias. – Estaba más que nervioso el muchacho, sobre todo cuando vio que el mesero se fue hacia otra mesa, dejándolo solo en su batalla recién comenzada. Volteó contra su adversaria y ambos sonrieron nerviosamente. – Y entonces… ¿qué tal ves la ciudad?

\- Bastante bien, tú y tu papá han hecho un excelente trabajo limpiándola, hay mucho menos crimen que la última vez que vine. ¿No fue difícil con tu granpapi?

\- Sí un poco al principio, aunque los jueves dejamos salir a sus amigos de la prisión para ir y robar un poco a las calles de Calavera, así no rompemos las leyes de aquí.

\- Excelente hueco legal. Tan típico de ti.

\- Tú sabes, son las ventajas de ser un antihéroe, a una chica muy lista se le ocurrió hace algún tiempo para solucionar mis problemas de indecisión. – La miro seductoramente.

\- Bueno, debo decir que te queda mejor que ser un loco de dos personalidades, así solo eres un loco y punto. – Se burló la mexicana. No importa que su amigo ahora tuviera 21 años, era igual de divertido molestarlo.

\- ¡Qué graciosita señorita Suárez! Ahora que es una cantante famosa internacional se cree mucho. Molestando a este pobre fan suyo.

\- Es que es un deporte de hace años tan fácil para mí. – Ambos se rieron hasta que, por accidente, los dos tomaron el mismo sobre de azúcar, instantáneamente se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada a los lados. – A ver Manny, ambos sabemos que no me invitaste a la cafetería para que te hiciera bullying, eso puedo hacerlo en casa, y los dos sabemos lo que pasa cuando un chico y una chica van a tomar café, y no es precisamente que no vayan a dormir. Sí es lo que creo, ¡Dilo ahora! Llevo esperándolo por más de diez años. – Demando la chica.

\- Bueno, yo…los dos…- El chico se puso aún más nervioso, cosa que no creyó que fuera posible, dejó de jugar con sus dedos y aclaro su garganta, y tratando de hacer una voz seria dijo - Frida, tienes razón, ya nos he hecho esperar mucho… y creo que ya es tiempo de que sea sincero con ambos. Desde que éramos niños, yo siempre te quise mucho, y eres una persona muy especial para mí, y yo…

\- Aquí tienen su orden, van a…

\- Sí, todo perfecto, ahora no, ¡Váyase! – Empujó al pobre mesero. – Continua. – Fingió estar seria de nuevo.

\- Bueno… como te decía, lo que yo quería, lo que yo quiero, mejor dicho, es que…

Pero cuando el chico estaba por hincarse, una de las paredes de la cafetería explotó, dejando entrar al oso con un gran saco en las manos.

-¡Oigan batos, entreguen todas sus billeteras!

\- ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! ¡He esperado este momento por diez años y tú no lo arruinarás! – Gritó Frida poniéndose de pie, activando su guante místico y dándole una paliza al villano frente a ella. Manny la miraba intrigado, y poco después sudó frío al sentir un vacío en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde la cajita del anillo debería estar. Estaba en problemas definitivamente.


	15. Golpe de suerte

**Golpes de suerte**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 15: **Rosa**

* * *

Luces de colores se reflejaban en las paredes del volcán, de todos los colores se podían mirar. Era una noche fresca de verano, a la que cualquiera podría llamar perfecta. Todos los jóvenes de la ciudad hacían filas enormes para poder intentar entrar a la cueva del más famoso héroe de la ciudad, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad, "White Pantera".

Como ya era costumbre, todos los viernes por la noche, el súper héroe hacia una fiesta de convivencia con sus fanáticos, desde adolescente era conocido por armar las mejores fiestas, solo que justo ese día, no estaba del mejor humor.

-¡Anímate Rodolfo! – Su mejor amigo le invito una copa. – Desde el principio tú sabías que esa chica no era para ti.

\- Sí ya lo sé… definitivamente los héroes y las villanas no están hechas para salir. – Seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, pese a que usaba su ya conocida máscara se podía notar su expresión decaída.

\- Es sólo una chica más, aquí tienes a toda una ciudad de chicas que busca conocerte, ¿porqué amargarse por solo una? Además…puede que el amor esté más cerca de lo que tú crees.

\- Gracias por tus palabras de aliento titán viejo amigo, pero creo que deberé descansar un poco de eso del romance, es sólo que… ya casi cumplo treinta, y no he logrado encontrar a la chica perfecta, tal vez…

\- Tal vez sólo estás buscando mal. – Se acercó un poco más a él.

\- Sí, tienes razón, por lo menos no en las villanas. – Dio finalmente un trago a su bebida. A unos cuantos metros de ellos, dos chicas los miraban atentamente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

\- ¡Vamos María ya estamos aquí, solo debes hacerlo!

\- No lo sé amiga, ¿qué tal si ni siquiera me mira, o piensa que soy una niña? ¡O peor aun, que descubra que nos colamos en su fiesta! No, mejor vámonos y estudiemos para el examen de álgebra de mañana.

\- ¡Ah no, eso sí que no. Ya estamos aquí! Tuve que hacer muchos favores para conseguir esas credenciales falsas para que conozcas a tu héroe y eso vamos a hacer, así sea lo último que haga, sólo es cuestión de un "empujoncito! – Sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué quieres decir con un…?

Pero la morena no pudo terminar su pregunta, cuando menos se dio cuenta, su amiga la había lanzado por el desnivel del volcán, llamando la atención de todos los invitados. Rodolfo escuchó los murmullos de las personas de la planta baja y asomó por su balcón, vio a una persona que caía a gran velocidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió rápidamente hacia ella, y con tan solo unos segundos de ventaja, logró atrapar a la chica en sus brazos, mientras todos los presentes aplaudían su hazaña.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – Podía sentir su respiración agitada y cómo apretaba su pecho con las manos.

\- Si.. estoy bien, muchas gracias White Pantera… es un honor conocerlo. – Le sonrió nerviosa. Era mucho más guapo en persona que en televisión y los periódicos.

\- Es, mi deber…- De pronto se perdió en sus ojos color avellana, su piel canela y esos preciosos rizos de chocolate que hacían un juego perfecto en ella, definitivamente era como un ángel caído del cielo. - ¿Nos conocemos? – Digo colocándola con dulzura en el suelo.

\- No, bueno yo a usted solo por las noticias. Me llamo María, María Equihua.

\- Es un placer conocerte, pero por favor, háblame de tú, soy mayor por lo que veo, pero no creo que tanto. – Le sonrió coquetamente.

\- No, no es tanto, pero entonces será un placer, me da gusto poder conocerte, yo… te traje un pequeño regalo. – Se quitó la rosa roja que segundos antes adornaba su cabello. – Es de mi jardín, hace unos días, salvaste el camión en el que yo iba. Muchas gracias.

\- Es un placer, muchísimas gracias. – Ambos se sonrojaron cuando tocaron sus manos al entregar aquella rosa roja.

\- Misión cumplida, amiga. – Dijo la chica a distancia mientras veía a la pareja y sonreía orgullosa.

\- Sí… muchas gracias, muy bien. – Refunfuñó el Titán para sí, después de todo, no es cómo que esa niña fuera a llegar a ser alguien para su amigo.


	16. Cena para cuatro

**Cena para cuatro**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 16:** Celos**

* * *

Cuatro personas en la misma habitación, dos chicas y dos chicos, si la tensión pudiera hacer daño, ya habría explotado el lugar. Había salido a comer con su amiga un millón de veces en la más de una década que llevaba de conocerla, pero jamás imaginó que sería con sus respectivas parejas, y lo que es peor, jamás imaginó que eso podría llegar a ser como una patada en el trasero.

-¿Y entonces cariño, pedimos albóndigas? – El tono meloso de su novia lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿No lo sabías Zoe? Manny odia las albóndigas, para el son cómo caras de ancianos, le dan asco. Qué raro, creí que lo conocías. – Dijo sarcásticamente la peliazul.

\- Yo por el contrario, conozco todos los gustos de mi bella potranca, así que vamos a ordenar dos órdenes de piratas.

\- Error, - Dijo el antihéroe, - Frida prefiere las campechanas porque trae carne asada y trompo a la vez. – Sonrió victorioso.

\- Pues no, hoy si tengo ganas de comer piratas, tú muy bien Sergio, es como… si estuviéramos conectados. – Puso su mano en la del chico, frente a ellos los ojos del moreno se clavaban con odio.

\- ¡Pues nos da igual lo que ordenes Suárez!

\- ¡Pues a nosotros también nos dan igual Aves! Ni siquiera sé porque aceptamos sentarnos con ustedes desde el primer lugar. ¡Mesera! – Gritó Frida y la muchacha se acercó a toda velocidad. - ¿Quiero saber por qué sólo había una mesa reservada? Yo, Frida Suárez llamé por una a mi nombre.

\- Y yo Manny Rivera por otra.

\- Oh, creo entender lo que sucedió, cómo siempre vienen juntos a Tacos explosivos, creímos que venían juntos. Una disculpa, pero por ahora no tenemos mesas disponibles.

\- Entonces tú y tu noviecita deberán irse.

\- Claro que no, ¿Por qué tu novio no te lleva al viejo oeste o a otra parte?

\- ¡Porque yo tengo hambre y quiero comer ahora!

\- ¡Pues nosotros también y no nos vamos! Llegamos primero.

\- Pues si ustedes no se van, nosotros tampoco. –Le gritó a su ex mejor amigo y se sentó.

\- ¡No sé porque siempre se tienen que aparecer donde estamos nosotros!

\- Ustedes son los que parecen que siempre nos siguen.

\- Claro que no, Zoe y yo ya habíamos hablado desde ayer de venir aquí, pero de seguro nos escuchaste y te quisiste colar.

\- ¿Y cómo porqué querría venir a donde va a estar mi enemiga y mi ex amigo?

\- Pues porque estás muerta de celos, pero nunca lo vas a aceptar, nunca aceptarás que este con otra chica que no seas tú.

\- ¡Eso no me importa tú puedes estar con quien quieras y a mí me da igual! – Ahora sí se estaba ofendiendo. Ambos se levantaron y quedaron frente a frente.

\- ¡Lo mismo para ti Frida! Puedes hacer lo que quieras y para mi será lo mismo. No sabes lo que me alegra que te vayas a ir de la ciudad a tu escuelita de música.

Cinco segundos habían pasado y el joven Rivera se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho. Velozmente la fuerte expresión de su adversaria desapareció y juró ver rodar una lágrima.

Sin decir absolutamente nada más, Frida tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente del restaurante. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían terminado en esa situación.

-¡Potranca, espera por mí! – Corrió Sergio detrás de su novia.

\- Muy buena forma de deshacerte de ella, malote. – La villana abrazó a su novio, pero él la quitó rápidamente.

-¿Qué he hecho? – Se dijo para sí. Ya no podía negarlo más, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, y le partía el corazón el hecho de que se fuera. Al fin lo admitía… sí tan solo no le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo.

* * *

Para los lectores que no sean mexicanos, es muy común para nosotros cenar tacos de carne asada, sobre todo en fiestas o fines de semana. Al menos en el norte del país de donde yo soy. Las gringas son tacos de tortilla de harina gigante rellenos de carne de trompo. Los piratas son tacos gigantes de harina rellenos de carne de res asada y las campechanas son una mezcla de ambas carnes. Me pareció interesante aclararlo. 


	17. El monstruo del lago

**El monstruo del lago**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 17:** Lago**

* * *

-¡Hay mijo estoy tan contento! No puedo creer que estemos aquí, el Lago "Los Ramos". Siempre venía aquí a pescar con tu granpapi desde que cumplí como ochos años, es una tradición de los Rivera. No sé como no lo habíamos hecho antes.

\- Sí papá, es genial. Lo que no entiendo, es ¿porqué Frida no podía venir?

\- Pues porque es una tradición familiar y de hombres hijos. Hay ciertas cosas que debemos reservar para nosotros. Por cierto, hablando de ella, ¿cómo te va con ella? -Miro de reojo al muchacho y volvió sus ojos al frente del camino.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo? No sé de que me hablas, ¿irme de qué o qué? – El moreno estaba más que nervioso, creía que sus sentimientos estaban pasando disimulados por todos, pero al parecer no.

\- ¿Pues de que mas mijo? En la escuela, ya casi se graduan de secundaria en unos meses. -trató de ahogar su carcajada.

\- Ah, si claro de eso. – Suspiró tranquilo. – Bien, va todo bien, con lo que anda algo loca es con lo de su XV. Su mamá la trae de compras en salones de belleza y esas cosas que tanto odia.

\- ¡Ah los XV! Una de las mejores etapas de la vida de una chica. Recuerdo que yo tenía una mejor amiga en ese entonces, se llamaba Olga. Me tocó ir de su chambelan.

\- Sí algo así me comentaba Frida también, pero no lo sé, me pongo nervioso bailando ese tipo de música, no soy tan bueno.

\- Es un honor ser el chambelan de las damas, yo luego te enseño. Oh mira, al fin llegamos.

Rodolfo estaciono el automóvil, ambos cargaron el equipaje y caminaron hacia lo profundo para llegar al lago.

-¡Ya verás que el lago te encantará mijo! Hay cientos de árboles y el lago es de lo más tranquilo, perfecto para descansar del ajetro citadino que vivimos todos los días. Es uno de los mejores y pocos espacios que tiene la Ciudad Milagro… - Pero al llegar al sitio, los Rivera se dieron un cuenta de que ya no era como él lo describía.

\- Creo que lo era. – Miro Manny desalentado. Había basura por todos lados, la cantidad de árboles habia disminuido radicalmente a las que se veían en las fotos de Rodolfo, y un montón de gente estaba ahí con su música a todo volumen.

\- ¿Pero qué sucedió con el lago? No era para nada así. Ahora dudo que haya peces que pescar.

\- No te preocupes papá, de todas maneras, creo que la ley ya prohibio pescar. Lo dice el letrero de ahí. Digo, a mí no me molesta romper las reglas, pero yo sé que a ti si.

\- ¡Oh pero que desastre! Ahora jamás podré enseñarte a pescar.

El muchacho veía con tristeza a su padre, sabía como era él de sensible. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para animarlo. Hacer algo que los hiciera sentir juntos de todas maneras.

-Dame un segundo pa, ya regreso, me… me habla la naturaleza. – Y corrió a unos árboles distantes. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y oprimió el número uno en marcación rápida.

\- Suárez al habla. – Respondieron en la otra línea.

\- Frida, necesito un favor muy importante, necesito que liberes a uno de los mosntruos de la cárcel y lo traigas al lago de la ciudad.

\- ¿Alguno en especial?

\- Sí, el más grande y destructor que tengas. – Sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Perfecto, dame dos horas y estoy allá, cambio y fuera.

\- Ahora solo a esperar a mi monstruo y a la creatura que traera consigo. – Dijo Manny burlonamente, caminó hacia donde estaba su padre, quien estaba guardando todo el equipo de pesca en las maletas. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Pues creo que lo mejor será irnos, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí. – Dijo en su tono melancólico.

\- No nos vayamos aún pa, ya estamos aquí… ¿por qué mejor no me cuentas de lo que tú y granpapi hacían?

\- Bueno, creo que podemos hacerlo mientras almorzamos.

Ambos se sentaron en la parte menos sucia que pudieron encontrar. Cuando ya era aproximadamente medio día, Rodolfo terminó de contar sus anécdotas y decidió que lo mejor era volver a la ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por levantarse, del lago comenzaron a salir unas burbujas enormes.

-"¡Genial, llegó el monstruo!" – Pensó Manny para si. - ¡Papá mira! Hay algo enorme en el lago.

\- ¡Tienes razón mijo! Creo que es la creatura del algo. Esto es un trabajo para White…

Pero sin que pudiera terminar su clásica frase de pelea, la enorme creatura marina salió del lago y lo tomó por la cintura.

-¡Oye tú suelta a mi papá! ¡Nadie lo destruye a menos que yo o granpapi lo digamos!

-¿Qué?

\- Nada, quiero decir, ¡Peleemos!

Manny giró su hebilla y comenzó a atacar a la creatura, pero no importa cuantos golpes diera, parecía que esta no los sentía.

-¡Changos! Creo que sí se trajó a la más fuerte. - dijo exhausto. -Creo que lo mejor será llamarla y decirle que lo retenga. – Al tomar su celular, El Tigre se fio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de su amiga, uno que al leerlo, le hizo helar la sangre.

"Manny, había tráfico en el centro y voy retrasada, yo creo que llego como a la 1, renten a tu papá un rato más."

-¡Changos doble! – Digo nervioso el muchacho, hasta que de pronto un golpe del mosntruo detrás de él lo hizo caer al lago. – Changos triple…auch. – Dijo antes de sumergirse por completo.


	18. Una noche de otoño

**Una noche de otoño**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 18:** Noche**

* * *

\- Otra noche aburrida… otra noche sola… -La chica suspiró.

Sí, es verdad que desde que tenía menos de diez años, su sueño dorado era estudiar en el prestigioso Colegio de Música de San Ángel, todos los que son alguien en la música habían pasado por el, incluso María Rivera estudió ahí una vez que se divorció, y ni hablar de la odisea trágica por la que había pasado con sus padres para poder asistir, arruinando su sueño de tener una tercera hija en leyes.

Las instalaciones eran de lo más lujoso que había visto jamás, y nunca había amado tanto ir a la escuela, sus maestros eran geniales y verdaderos expertos en la materia y a decir verdad, durante la preparatoria ahí había mejorado muchísimo, su voz alcanzaba tonos que nunca había imaginado, sus composiciones eran aún mejor, al igual que su agilidad para tocar la guitarra, y su mezcla de rock latino y música charra había encantado a todos en esos primeros semestres de universidad.

Sí, parecía ser su sueño hecho realidad, ese sueño de una niña pequeña, siendo realizado por esa ahora joven de 17 años. Solo había un pequeño detalle que nunca contempló, la ausencia de Manny. Porque si, siempre pensó en su propia carrera musical, pero nunca pensó en los planes de su amigo y a donde quería el llevar su vida.

Él siempre había estado con ella, era ya casi algo natural o forzoso que él siempre la acompañara, y esa era la parte más triste en todo esto, que el ya no estaba más. Tuvo que empezar sola en un internado, en una ciudad nueva, con la propia competencia con sus compañeros y aunque la mayoría eran geniales, ninguno era como él.

Tenaz, divertido, gracioso, irreverente, ocurrente, orgulloso, leal, tramposo, era tantas cosas para ella, que no sabía a veces como seguir, y ni hablar de ese cálido beso de despedida que se dieron aquella noche antes de dejar la ciudad Milagro. Se lo prometió a si misma: "Ser la mejor cantante del mundo, y volver por su Rivera". La esperanza de completar su misión, era lo que le daba fuerzas para no morirse en extrañarlo.

-Lo único positivo, es que los sentimientos por su amigo, ya le habían inspirado varias canciones que la habían hecho ganar varios premios. "De algo debía servir", pensaba siempre. Pero en noches como esa de fresco otoño, siempre se preguntaba:

-¿Qué estaríamos haciendo, si aún estuviera en la ciudad?-Suspiró la joven con melancolía. – Muy probablemente, ya ni te acuerdes de mí. - Y clavó su mirada en la enorme luna llena que iluminaba aquella oscura bóveda, sin sospechar que otro solitario moreno veía aquel satélite desde lo alto de un edificio, haciéndose exactamente la misma pregunta.

* * *

Desde que leí el futuro que los creadores dijeron hace algún tiempo, tengo el headcanon de que luego de sus romances respectivos y su alejamiento, Frida fue a estudiar música, hasta hacerse famosa y nada más y nada menos que a la ciudad San Ángel (los fans de los creadores entenderán la referencia) y que, una vez graduados se volverían a encontrar.


	19. La misma luna

**La misma luna**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Palabra 19:** Soledad**

-¡Vamos amigo, vamos a la fiesta! – El chico inssistía jalando a su "compa" del brazo, pero por más que lo estiraba, no se movía.

\- No gracias Paco, no quiero ir, no estoy de humor.

\- ¡Hay Manny, pero por qué no! ¿Por qué nunca quieres salir conmigo y los chicos? ¿Cuánto tiempo más le vas a seguir llorando al recuerdo de tu chica?

\- Yo no le estoy llorando a la memoria de nadie, y ella, para emepzar, no se ha muerto, simplemente que no tengo humor, prefiero quedarme tranquilo en casa.

-¿Sabes? Cómo quieras, ya no te vamos a rogar, solo piensa que mientras estás tú aquí en tu soledad, ella debe estar en su propia fiesta, con sus amigos, o su novio incluso.

\- ¡Claro que no! Ella… Frida no es asi.

\- ¿Acaso te lo prometió?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces? Quedaron en exclusividad o algo así entonces.

\- No, tampoco. Al contrario, cuando ella se fue, me dijo que era libre de conocer a quien quisiera, que ella no me ataba a un fantasma.

\- ¡Entonces si tienes hasta su permiso…qué es lo que te detiene! Ahí tienes a Raquel, tiene dos años rogandote que aceptes salir con ella, para otra cosa que no sean los trabajos de la escuela, pero tú nada más no das tu brazo a torcer. Sí sigues en esa postura necia, al rato Frida va a regresar como toda una celebridad famosa, con miles de novios igual de famosos, y ati ni te va a hacer en su vida, pero repito, haz lo que quieras, nos vemos amigo, me voy a la fiesta del Carlos.

Las palabras de su amigo seguían haciendo eco en su mente. – "¿Y si ella ya está saliendo con alguien?". – La sola idea de que su chica estuviera en los brazos de alguien más lo atormentaba por dentro. Ya hacía un par de años que habían dejado de verse, y debido a lo estricto del internado, no había tenido comunicación con ella. Ya ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía ahora que eran jóvenes adultos. Incluso él, por fin tenía su propio bigote, claro que sin poderes místicos, pero era una de las miles de cosas que quería compartir con ella, de las miles de cosas que esperaban ver juntos cuando eran pequeños, y que ahora ella se estaba perdiendo. El chico se dejó caer rendido en su cama y suspiró melancólico. Metió la mano debajo de su cama y sacó un dibujo en base a acuarelas que había recibido un diez de calificación y una ola de aplausos cuando fue expuesto en la escuela, su título era: "La joven de ojos azules". Sin duda alguna, ella siempre había sido su única musa.

Jamás pensó lo mucho que podía hecharla de menos. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana a mirar la luna, por alguna razón, cuando la miraba, sentía una conexión con ella.

-Pues no me importa si llega siendo una chica súper famosa rodeada de tipos idiotas de farándula, yo también seré igual de importante. – Dio un último vistazo a la luna, como si un sorbo de agua se tratara, y después se puso a trabajar en su proyecto de la universidad. -¡Juro que lo seré!


	20. El gato en el árbol

** El gato en el árbol**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 20:** Árbol**

* * *

-¡Ven gatito, gatito! – Estiró su garra con cuidado. – Estúpido gato, me estás impidiendo ser un buen héroe y rescatarte del árbol. – El Tigre se acercaba más al asustado animal y este más se alejaba de él.

\- ¿Manny, eres tú?- Su amiga apareció debajo de ellos, los miraba extrañada mientras comía churros de una bolsa de papel. - ¿Pero qué estás haciendo en ese árbol? Llevo buscándote los últimos tres días, ¿dónde has estado?

\- Muchas preguntas, quisiera responderte, pero estoy algo ocupado, te busco al rato, ahora debo ayudar a este compatriota felino. – Dijo mientras se tambaleaba en la rama.

\- Si claro, estás a dos de que sea el gato quien te ayude a ti. – Le respondió la chica con molestia. Había veces en que simplemente no conocía a su mejor amigo.

\- Por supuesto que no… yo ahora soy muy poderoso y… - Pero el grito que dio al caer de lleno interrumpió su conversación. – Auch.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo dejando su bocadillo detrás de ella e hincándose frente al magullado chico.

\- ¡Claro que si, no tienes de que preocuparte! No exageres, yo estoy bien. – La alejó rápidamente de él. – Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme. Nos vemos luego.

\- ¡Nos vemos luego mangos! ¡Quiero saber que te sucede y quiero saberlo ahora! Llevas días súper raro conmigo, y hasta más de lo que es normal para ti. Manny, ahora que al fin tu papá te dio tus poderes, ¿soy demasiado normal y poca cosa para juntarme contigo, es eso?

-Por supuesto que no, no digas tonterías. – Al fin se dio la vuelta y la miró de frente.

\- ¿Es entonces porque te rasguñaste el ojo por salvarme de Sartana? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Soy una carga para ti?

\- ¡No, no tiene nada que ver con eso! Jamás serás una carga para mí, eres mi mejor y única amiga.

\- Entonces explícame tú porque yo no te entiendo. Eso es lo que me haces pensar.

\- No, es sólo que yo… tú no lo comprenderías. – Agacho su mirada, incapaz de seguirla viendo, con su ojo sano, por supuesto.

\- Ayúdame y te entenderé. ¿Qué no podíamos decirnos todo?

\- Bueno es que…

Pero de pronto, la garra de su traje salió disparada a toda velocidad, sin el control del chico, ante su amiga, con agilidad, ella logró esquivarla.

-Perdóname, lo siento yo no quería… es solo que aun no lo controlo y…

\- Manny, ya comprendo… - Se acercó al chico y puso su mano en el hombro. - ¿Tienes miedo a lastimarme? ¿cierto? Y además, ¿Crees que estoy molesta con el incidente del ojo de mi papá?

\- Yo.. yo no quería que eso pasará, yo solo quería atrapar a los villanos, no dejarlo sin un ojo, Frida, en verdad lo siento.

\- Pero Manny, eso no fue tu culpa, fue un total y real accidente, te conozco, si hubieras querido hacerlo a propósito, jamás lo hubieras logrado. Eres un torpe. – Reía burlándose de él, ahora todo finalmente tenía sentido. Su amigo había heredado ese lado moralista de su padre.

\- ¿Entonces, no me odias por lo que paso con tu papá? – Al fin levantó la mirada.

\- Por supuesto que no. Al contrario, en esta semana que llevas como El Tigre, ya se han sacrificado dos ojos por mí, creo que yo soy la que debería sentirse mal.

\- Claro que no, no es como si tú pidieras que te secuestraran.

\- Pues tú tampoco pediste que eso pasará, son accidentes, así que.. ¿qué tal si dejamos de culparnos y seguimos entrenándote? Así lograrás ayudar más con tus poderes, o amenazar gente y robar, lo que te parezca mejor. ¡Vamos que yo te ayudare! Seré tu coach personal.

\- Oh rayos, valiente ayuda la que me gané.

La chica lo miró molesta y le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro. Manny solo le devolvió una enorme sonrisa como respuesta. Amaba que ella siempre sabía que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor. La mejor compañera que un héroe, o villano, podía tener.

* * *

Hace algunos meses leí varías preguntas que le hicieron al creador, y me llamó la atención el hecho de que Emiliano perdiera su ojo en una batalla en la que Manny estuvo ahí y que él tuviera que ver en su pérdida, además de que fue el mismo Manny quien se provocó su cicatriz en el ojo, así que… ¿por qué no escribir sobre ello?


	21. Nunca estás solo en Halloween

** Nunca estás solo en Halloween**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 21:** Pelaje**

* * *

Era una noche curiosamente oscura, no había luna en el cielo, estaba completamente nublado. Las hojas de los árboles caídas se barrían con el viento. A pesar de tener súper poderes, debía admitir que se sentía algo incómodo de estar en ese callejón a esa hora de la noche, pero debido a que estaba ahí afuera ilícitamente, no podía ir de edificio en edificio como siempre, así su padre lo vería desde sus clásicas luchas con el crimen.

Cuando ya estaba por llegar al final del callejón, el cual ya le estaba pareciendo eterno, vio una sombra pasar a toda velocidad detrás suyo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Demandó el chico girando hacia atrás, pero nadie estaba ahí. – Es mi conciencia, sí de seguro es eso, como no tenía permiso de ir a la fiesta, mi mente esta jugando conmigo. Pero es que fue todo un pachangón, debía estar ahí. – Una lata cayó de una pila de basura asustando al chico. – Y creo que ya no debo estar aquí, más vale aquí corrió que aquí quedo.

Apresuró aun más el paso, pero también esa "presencia" que venía detrás comenzaba a sentirse con aun más fuerza.

-¡Te lo advierto, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo! – Gritó tratando, más que de asustar a lo que fuera, a calmarse a él mismo. Pero cuando ya estaba por salir, una enorme criatura de abundante pelaje saltó sobre de él, el chico solo atinó a gritar y caer en el suelo. Segundos después, una enorme carcajada rompió el ambiente siniestro.

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara!- La chica no dejaba de burlarse de su mejor amigo. – Por poco creí que te harías en los pantalones.

\- ¡Hay Suarez! Debí suponer que eras tú.- Dijo levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo la ropa.

\- Te lo dije, te dije que de alguna forma u otra conseguiría asustarte, y cómo ves, ningún Rivera es de acero como decías.

\- Ya deja de burlarte, ok, tu ganas, loca.

\- Hay ya no te encabrites amigo, pero fue tu culpa. Tú me retaste y yo acepte. Sabes bien que no puedes hacerlo sin esperar a que te gane. Es como una ley natural.

\- ¿Sabes? Hay veces en que me pregunto porque es que eres mi mejor amiga, es algo masoquista.

\- Un poco, pero tú bien sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí, ya te habrías matado en una batalla hace bastante tiempo.

\- Ah todo esto, ¿qué diablos tenías puesto?

\- Era uno de esos abrigos de animal que mamá tenía, con unas pequeñas adecuaciones quedo como un disfraz perfecto, y si te preguntan, fue Anita, ella se lo había pedido prestado.

\- Frida, definitivamente eres una amenaza.

\- Sí, ni como negarlo… - De pronto, la chica sintió una punzada en el brazo, seguida de un hormigueo, el cual la dejo sin poder hablar, pronto comenzó a sentir helado el cuerpo. Sólo pudo mirar hacia su ante brazo y miró un dardo en el.

-¿Frida? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ante su no habitual silencio.

\- Manny… corre. – Fue lo único que ella pudo decir. De pronto, una gran cantidad de pelo comenzó a cubrir todo su pelo, y enormes colmillos salieron de su boca, todo eso en cuestión de segundos.

\- Frida…dime qué estos son efectos especiales muy buenos. – Pero la ahora criatura solo le gruñó ferozmente. – Changos, supongo que no.

* * *

¡Y estamos a 10 palabras de terminar el reto! Parece que después de todo, si se va a lograr.


	22. Tu peor pesadilla

**Una noche de otoño**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 22:** Niebla**

* * *

Y la noche se hizo presente de nuevo en la Ciudad Milagro. Una helada ráfaga de viento meneó las anaranjadas hojas de los árboles. Era un frío extraño. Aunque era invierno, en esta ciudad el calor desértico estaba presente en casi todas las estaciones del año, los habitantes lo notaban extrañados, pero disfrutaban de poder utilizar sus abrigos en ciertas ocasiones.

Una vez el último rayo del sol desapareció por completo del cielo, una densa niebla apareció de la nada. Todos los días esta aparecía a la misma hora, pero debido a la rápida vida en la ciudad, nadie notaba este hecho, todos excepto un pequeño que miraba extasiado desde lo alto de su ventana.

-Mijo, ya es tarde, tú y Frida deben dormir. – Dijo su madre mientras salía de la habitación hasta la sala con ellos, llevaba sus pijamas en las manos. – Sus padres nos la encargaron mientras se encargan de su trabajo y debemos cuidarla.

\- No se preocupe señora mamá de Manny, aun no tengo sueño. ¿Podemos quedarnos viendo un ratito más la tele? Queremos ver el especial de películas.

\- ¿Películas a esta hora? No pequeña, lo siento, pero no. Ustedes están demasiado pequeños para ver esas películas de Halloween, podrían impresionarlos terriblemente, cómo dice el Dr. Butterman en su libro, ¡Es un hecho! - Dijo mientras le mostraba un libro sobre psicología infantil con dicho doctor en la portada.

\- Claro que no nos vamos a impresionar, ya tenemos casi seis años, ya vamos a pasar a primaria, somos niños grandes, ¿verdad Manny?

-¿Qué? – Dijo completamente indiferente a la conversación que las chicas sostenían. Algo afuera lo llamaba, pero no sabía que podía ser.

\- ¡Buenas noches familia! – Dijo el héroe colgando su saco en el perchero.

\- Hola cielo, ¿Qué tal tu día? – Su esposa le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y le ofreció una caliente taza de atole.

\- Pues en el trabajo bien, pero…

\- ¿Es lo del caso aun? – Le susurró en el oído a Rodolfo.

\- Me temo que sí. Suarez aun no logra saber qué es lo que está sucediendo con los desaparecidos. Es lo mismo, todos desaparecen por las noches. El toque de queda ya es oficial.

\- ¿Emiliano? ¿Se refiere a mi papá? – Se acercó la pequeña al héroe.

\- Ah, sí princesa, te manda muchos saludos, dice que aún no termina su misión, pero lo hará pronto.

\- ¡Bu! Qué jefe tan abusivo tiene. Bueno tendré que seguir jugando aquí.

\- ¡Espera Frida, debes ponerte tu pijama! - María siguió a la pequeña que iba a toda prisa a la habitación de su amigo. Por su parte, el chico no dejaba de sentirse extrañamente atraído a la ventana. Algo lo llamaba a salir, como si hubiera algo en la niebla que debiera ver, incluso una noche anterior, soñó con él saliendo a buscar algo.

-"Tal vez hay algo que deba encontrar. Tal vez es mi hora de mi primera misión de Rivera" – Pensó para si.

\- ¿Hijo, todo está bien? – Su papá notó su mirada extraña.

\- Sí papi todo bien.

\- Bueno mijo tu madre tiene razón, ya es bastante tarde para ustedes así que a dormir.

La joven pareja arropó a los pequeños, abrigándolos con sus cobijas de queso sarcástico. La pequeña intentó platicar con su amigo, o planear ver el especial de películas, pero él se resistió argumentando que tenía mucho sueño. Se dio la vuelta y fingió dormir. Una vez que los ronquidos de la niña llenaron la habitación, Manny supo que era el momento. Tomó su chaqueta, linterna y salió por el balcón de su cuarto, cuidando de no despertar a su amiga, pero por suerte, ella dormía profundamente y soñaba con una fuente de churros. Una vez que saltó, Rodolfo se levantó de golpe en su cama. Algo presentía, un gran temor se apoderó de su pecho, se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió a toda prisa al cuarto de su hijo, pero para su mayor pesadilla, el niño ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¡Oh no… Manny! – Susurró con temor.


	23. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

**¿Feliz cumpleaños?**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 23:** Fiesta**

* * *

El jardín estaba completamente adornado. Los centros de mesa estaban perfectamente ubicados en cada una de las mesas, cada uno de ellos tenía una rosa rosa y joyas transparentes que caían en cascada, formando con brillos el nombre de la cumpleañera. Los manteles rosa obscuro resaltaban de los manteles blancos que estaban debajo de ellos. La mesa de postres estaba surtida a tope, había mini pasteles de todos los tipos y colores, el pastel principal era de 5 pisos, de vainilla y betún del mismo color que sobresalía en lo demás.

-¡Quiero más globos de helio en la entrada! Todos color dorado, y quiero otro "15" detrás de la fuente de chocolate, y ya no quiero pechuga de pollo como platillo principal, quiero filete. ¡Apresúrense con las muestras! – La señora Suarez se paseaba por todo el lugar, mientras todos los empleados daban muestras de su trabajo.

-¿Cómo esta la cumpleañera más… cumpleañera de la ciudad?- Dijo el moreno tratando de sorprender a su amiga, pero ella solo le respondió con un suspiro de resignación. - ¿Qué te pasa Frida? No estás muy feliz para ser una quinceañera a un día de su fiesta.

\- Ese es precisamente mi problema, ¡estoy harta de esa estúpida fiesta! Mi mamá me esta enloqueciendo, me ha llevado de compras, con todos los proveedores y ni hablar de todos los ensayos que me ha hecho tomar con el grupo de chicos que bailan como Paquita la del barrio, estoy cansada. Es el peor cumpleaños del mundo, no es para nada como yo lo imaginé. Ya solo quiero que pase para poder continuar con mi vida.

\- Hay Frida, pero eso no es justo, tú eres la chica del cumpleaños, tú deberías estar escogiendo todo.

\- Lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero no mi mamá. Cuando ella tenía 15, sus padres no pudieron hacerle una fiesta, entonces la está organizando como si fuera la de ella como mil años después.

\- ¿Y no has hablado con tu papá sobre esto?

\- Él sabe como me siento, pero ya sabes que papá es cómo un pequeño corderito cuando se trata de mamá, nadie puede contra ella, por algo es que es jueza.

\- Frida, ya son las 3, tenemos que irnos a tu tercer ensayo de hoy.

\- ¡Pero mamá, ya se me la coreografía de memoria!

\- Sin chistar hija, si por algo nuestra familia es reconocida, es por la perfección, ¿recuerdas la coreografía doble de tus hermanas? Debemos superarlo, vámonos. Con permiso Rivera. – Lo miró con la mirada más despectiva que podría haberle dado. Ella estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría entre ellos, y sobre todo, que el la había apoyado en la estúpida idea de inscribirse en ese colegio musical, lo cual había provocado que cayera de la poca gracia que tenía.

\- Sí señora, las veo mañana. – Manny las despidió con la mano mientras su amiga le decía: "auxilio" con los labios. – Pobre Frida, como quisiera poder hacer algo por ella. Sus padres siempre imponen sus gustos a los de ella.

En ese momento, el sonido de un timbre distrajo al chico de sus pensamientos, volteó hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que el celular de la jueza estaba ahí, con la pantalla encendida.

-¡Pero sí es el celular de la mamá de Frida! Y esta es, es su agenda de proveedores de la fiesta… ¿debería o no debería?... hay a quién engaño por supuesto que lo haré, no es como que me vaya a odiar más de lo que ya lo hace, además como dice granpapi, "si nadie te cacha, no habrá víctimas". – Sonrió para si mientras comenzaba a marcar todos los números. - ¿Buenas tardes? Habla el asistente de la Señora Carmela Suárez, quisiera hacer un cambio en mi última orden. – Sí, definitivamente le traería problemas, pero por esa chica, cualquiera que fuera la consecuencia, bien valdría la pena.


	24. La fiesta sorpresa

**La fiesta sorpresa**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 24:** Sueño**

* * *

-¡No quiero! Te digo que no quiero ir. Ya estaba en la estación de autobuses, ¿por qué me detuviste? – La chica lo golpeaba en el hombro, mientras el más la atraía hacia él.

\- Porque es tu cumpleaños, y debes estar ahí, es tu fiesta. ¿Lo ves, dice Frida en los globos?

\- Esa no es mi fiesta, es la fiesta de mi mamá, y si ella y mi familia están ahí, la fiesta está completa. –Se soltó por completo del agarre del antihéroe.

\- ¡Ah Frida! Por primera vez en tu vida no seas necia y permíteme escoltarte al jardín. – Ofreció su mano a la chica.

\- No, no quiero, no lo haré y no hay forma de que me obligues a entrar ahí. – Se giró para darle la espalda.

\- Bueno, si esto tiene que ser por las malas, ya es tu decisión, después de todo, tú mandas hoy.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios haces! – El moreno la tomó por la cintura y la cargó en sus brazos, hecho que hizo que su rostro combinara con sus googles. - ¡Manuel Pablo, te lo advierto, ya te arrepentirás por tu alta traición!

\- Precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar, y con intereses, así que no se preocupe, señorita Suarez, aquí está su fiesta.

\- Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

La boca de la chica se abrió de par en par. La decoración del lugar había cambiado por completo. Ahora todo era color negro combinado con tonos guindos, muy elegante y sobrio, los invitados estaban todos disfrazados, el pastel ahora era de chocolate blanco y negro, la música que se ambientaba era nada más y nada menos que la de las cucarachas picantes, y en el centro lo mejor de todo, su carrito de churros variados.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Frida! – Le saludaron todos los invitados al unísono.

\- Pero, es que… no entiendo, ¿cómo cambió todo?

\- ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Es mi primer regalo para ti en eta noche, hablé con tu papá y convencimos a tu mamá para que hiciera las cosas a tu modo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste lo que quería?

\- Fue fácil, te conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo y además, tiraste tu lista de "La fiesta de XV de mis sueños".

\- ¡Hay Manny, eres definitivamente el mejor! – Se arrojó de nuevo a sus brazos.

\- ¿Le concede a este humilde tipo la primera pieza?

-Será un placer.

Ambos se dieron la mano y comenzaron a bailar de un lado a otro, todos los invitados los miraban alegres. A veces ese chico podía llegar a sorprenderla, aunque no tanto como lo estuvieron los padres de Frida al llegar a la fiesta, luego de ese misterioso accidente.


	25. Juegos mentales

**Juegos mentales**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 25:** Pesadilla**

* * *

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Acabamos finalmente con él! – El antihéroe sonreía triunfante, mientras salía a la superficie del volcán. Estaba exhausto, la batalla contra el alebrije que ahora yacía muerto bajo sus pies, había sido muy complicada, debía reconocerle a la criatura que era sumamente fuerte y poderosa, aunque no tanto como él, por supuesto.

\- Bueno, al menos ya estás hablando en plural, esto es un avance. – La nueva Plata Peligrosa salió detrás de él, limpiando con su mano el sudor de su frente.

-Pues claro que tenía que, sin la intervención de la nueva Plata Peligrosa, esto nunca habría sido posible, muchas gracias mi lady. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

\- ¡Hay Manny, no seas payaso! – Le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro. – Hubo un momento en el que creí que ya no la contábamos. Lo bueno fue que pudimos ayudarnos con la lava para hacerlo caer, si no, nos hubiera acorralado.

\- Sí, pero no lo hizo, que es lo importante. Señorita, definitivamente usted y yo hacemos muy buena pareja, ¿no lo piensa usted? – Le sonrió coquetamente mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

\- Lo único que yo creo Tigre, es que tenemos que deshacernos de esta cosa lo antes posible. Leí en el libro de criaturas de la ciudad de tu mamá que nunca están solas, y tengo miedo de que la pareja de esta se nos aparezca de repente. – Dijo disimulando su sonrojo.

\- No se preocupe mi heroína, de lo único que quiero que se preocupe hoy, es del color del vestido que usarás está noche.

-¿Vestido? ¿Para qué necesitaré un vestido está noche?

\- Pues para acompañar a su servidor aquí presente al baile de su graduación de Universidad.

-¿Quién yo?

\- Sí, no hay ninguna otra chica aquí presente.

\- ¿Pero y la chica esa a la que habías invitado?

\- Bueno, es que, en mi defensa, no sabía que ibas a llegar esta semana a la Ciudad. Pero ya hablé con ella y muy amablemente lo entendió, es muy comprensiva.

\- Ah ya entiendo, ya veo como fue que se te inflamo la mejilla. – Se burló del chico. – Muy bien Tigre, tienes suerte porque justo hoy no tengo planes así que sí podré…- Pero la sonriente expresión de la chica cambió por completo. Su cara empalideció, y su expresión pasó de seria a una de intensa dolor. Agachó un poco la mirada hacía su abdomen y pudo ver una enorme herida en el y sangre que comenzaba a gotear de ella. -Manny… ayúdame. – Fue lo último que pudo murmurar.

-¡Frida! Pero cómo…

Y detrás de ellos apareció la criatura pareja del alebrije caído. De un fuerte zarpazo, le atravesó el vientre. Se acercó aun más a ellos dispuesto a atacarlos. Manny se apresuró a tomar a la chica en sus brazos y salir corriendo del volcán, con sus garras se fue bajando, esquivando el ataque del alebrije furioso. De vez en cuando la chica solo gemía lentamente mientras un rastro de sangre escurría detrás de ella.

-Resiste un poco más Frida, ya casi llegamos.

-No puedo…duele mucho. – Lentamente cayó una lagrima de su mejilla.

\- Yo sé, yo sé, resiste un poco más ya verás que te atenderán rápido.

\- Es inútil…Manny…yo…

\- ¡No lo digas! ¡Te lo prohibo!

\- Te…amo… - Cerró sus ojos, y su lenta respiración desapareció por completo.

-No, no, no, Frida, ¡No!

Gritó intensamente el joven al ver a su amada fallecida en sus brazos. Esta vez era real, él había estado ahí, frente a la criatura y no había podido hacer nada por ella. Apenas había regresado, los dos estaban juntos de nuevo, sin terceros que se opusieran a su relación, sin escuelas a las cuales ir, al fin la había recuperado, le iba a decir cuanto la amaba y ahora…se había ido para siempre.

-¡FRIDA! – Dio un gran grito, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama. Su habitación estaba oscura, seguramente aún era de madrugada. Lo real de aquella pesadilla lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. Limpió el sudor y las lágrimas de su rostro. Ya todo había pasado.


	26. Confrontaciones

**Confrontaciones**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 26:** Lazo**

* * *

-Vamos mi amor, no se enoje, esto no es ningún complot en contra suya. – El caballero suplicaba mientras le ofrecía un mini churro a su esposa.

-No quiero nada. Déjame tranquila, claro que fue un complot. Pero ya entendí, ustedes están bien, y yo soy la loca que siempre hace todo mal. – Le dio la espalda.

\- Hay Carmela, no seas exagerada, nadie cree que seas una loca, y no fue nada personal

\- ¡Entonces explícame Emiliano! ¡Por qué ayudaste a Rivera destruir la fiesta que tardé casi dos años en organizar! – Gritó la Señora Suárez en medio del XV de su hija, todos los invitados. Ella los miro furiosa y todos siguieron en lo suyo.

\- No la arruinamos cariño, solo hicimos lo que Frida quería pa que fuera feliz, y funcionó. Tú sabes lo mucho que odio al chamaco, pero cuando me hablaron los proveedores y me lo explicó todo, no se… me convenció. La niña ya me había dicho también. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es que te quiten tus XV.

\- Ya ni me lo recuerdes. Ya lo tenía todo planeado, todo estaba perfecto, pero ese día a la ingrata de mi hermana se le ocurrió fugarse con el novio.

\- ¿Y recuerdas cómo te sentiste?

\- Fatal. – Bajó la mirada. – Pero no te vayas por la tangente Emiliano, esto no se trata de mí, se trata de que todos se pusieron en mi contra y conspiraron contra mi. Mi papá esta por llegar, y cuando vea el tipo de fiesta que estamos dando…

\- Va a tener que soportarlo. Amor, no siempre vamos a tener que seguir viviendo bajo las leyes de Don Ignacio. ¿No crees que ya estamos muy grandecitos para decidir la fiesta de nuestra hija? Ya venga amor, - La atrajo hacia él con un abrazo. – Si llega Don Ignacio, lo enfrentamos juntos. Además, sé que en el fondo tú papá no es lo único que te molesta.

\- ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿qué más según tú?

\- Yo también estoy triste, yo también voy a extrañar mucho a la niña cuando se vaya a ese internado musical. También para mí es difícil. Parece que fue ayer cuando me la entregaron en el hospital, y que me desmayé en el quirófano, ¿te acuerdas?

\- ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar? Todas las enfermeras se burlaban de ti. El gran jefe Suarez, caído en batalla por una pequeña bebé.

\- Bueno, es que ustedes mis cuatro damas, son mi única debilidad. No puedo ser indestructible. – Ambos se abrazaron mientras veían tiernamente a su hija bailando con su amigo en el centro del jardín. Se veía radiante de felicidad.

\- Siempre supe que ellos dos terminarían juntos, desde que lo llevaba a la casa para hacer tareas, todo el tiempo estaba con él.

\- Hay Carmela, pero si solo son amiguitos, ese chamaco no es bueno para nuestra Frida.

\- ¿Amigos? Hay Emiliano, por favor, tú mismo lo sabes. Ahorita los vi ir juntos al balcón y…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ese mal nacido acosador! – Puso su mano en su pistola.

\- Cálmate, solo le obsequió un lindo collar. Algo de su familia o algo así. Debo admitir que fue algo dulce.

\- ¡Hay claro que no! Nunca llegaran a nada. – Cruzó los brazos ofendido.

\- Yo recuerdo a cierto chico muy tímido que conocí un día que me regaló el lazo que perdí. Aquel todo loco de estilo punk que mi papá odiaba, y con el que tuve tres hermosas niñas.

\- Eso no significa nada. – Hacía pucheros cual bebé enojado.

\- Ah Emiliano… tienes razón… cómo a voy a extrañar.


	27. El talón del Tigre

**El talón del Tigre**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 27:** Baile**

* * *

Las luces de colores iluminaban a toda la pista, giraban de un lado a otro, reflejándose en los elegantes vestidos de todas las invitadas. Los padres de familia veían a los jóvenes desde sus asientos, los observaban con orgullo y otros con nostalgia. Nadie podía explicar en ese momento la increíble velocidad con la que el tiempo había transcurrido.

-Me alegra mucho que me haya invitado a venir con usted licenciado. Debo admitir que esta noche de baile de graduación, luce increíblemente guapo. – Le sonrió a su pareja de baile.

\- Bueno, tenía que estar a la altura de mi compañera. – Le devolvió el mismo gesto. Aunque por fuera se veía feliz, internamente el moreno estaba nervioso, y ella lo notaba, sus manos estaban heladas y volteaba a ver a todos lados cuando tenía la oportunidad, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien llegara.

\- ¿Y de verdad querías que fuera yo? Manny te conozco y algo te pasa. No dejas de mirar buscando a alguien. ¿Esperabas a otra chica?

\- Por supuesto que no Frida, no querría estar en esta noche con otra que no fuera contigo. – Su semblante se relajó un poco y la miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez en el día.

\- Pues es que no puedo entenderte, estás raro. Cancelaste nuestra sesión de práctica de combate en pareja y no te veías muy feliz de venir. Y a mí no me mientas, te conozco desde que tenemos uso de razón, sé sincero conmigo, o comenzaré a creer que la distancia de estos años te hizo perder la confianza.

\- No claro que no… es solo que… no lo entenderías.

\- ¡Ah lo cabezón no se te quitó con los años, sino aumentó! Te voy a comprender si al menos me explicas Rivera.

\- De acuerdo… es solo que… hoy es el día de tu muerte. – Agachó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque te lanzaron una maldición, fue ese tipo al que derrotamos el otro día. Él nos lo dijo, siete días después de acabar con él, vendría por ti. No he dejado de soñar contigo muriendo de distintas formas durante el día de hoy.

\- Manny, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque el día que le ganamos no lo tomaste enserio y…

\- Y por eso me cuidas como loco desde entonces. Manny, sé que es difícil ahora que ambos tenemos poderes, pero eso de los enemigos es un riesgo, lo sabíamos desde niños ya. No podemos encerrarnos y cederles el control.

\- Sí ya sé, pero es que…

\- Seguimos siendo tú y yo, los mismos, hasta ahora más experimentados en peleas. ¿Por qué desconfías tanto? ¿Es por mi inexperiencia? Sé que no soy tan buena como tú, pero…

\- No Frida no es eso… es solo que… yo no soportaría perderte. Toda esta semana te estado viendo morir, y sin poderlo evitar, y los sueños son tan… cada vez más reales. Yo no podría vivir sabiendo que te dejé morir… yo no podría vivir sin ti.

\- Ni yo sin ti, no te preocupes, ahora estamos juntos en esto, somos compañeros, y te prometo que seré responsable y que esas pesadillas que viste, no se harán realidad, entrenaré duro para ser cada vez más hábil y que puedas estar tranquilo, ¡Juro que loa haré!

\- Eso sí que no se podrá, nunca podré estar tranquilo con que algo te pase.

\- ¿Y por qué? ¿No te he mostrado que hasta con una patata le he podido ganar a la mismísima Sartana de los muertos? – Las manos del moreno rodearon su cintura y la atrajo hacía él. La tomó de la barbilla y le dio un dulce beso, cosa que la dejó muda.

\- Por qué tú siempre serás mi debilidad.


	28. A la luz de la fogata

**A la luz de la fogata**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 28:** Fogata**

* * *

Era una noche fresca en la Ciudad Milagro. Aunque el viento estaba tranquilo, cuando la brisa se presentaba, causaba un ligero escalofrío. La joven de ojos avellana tenía la mirada perdida en la fogata frente a ella. El fuego la hipnotizaba, y siempre había amado el aroma del leño ardiendo. Estaba ahí, estática, tratando de simplemente existir. Ese Rivera que le había robado el corazón si que podía sacarla de su juicio. Lo odiaba, era la única persona que podía hacerle perder el control, y ahora estaba ahí, pensando en él de nuevo.

-¡Vaya, con que aquí estabas! – Escuchó su voz acercarse hacia ella.

-Sí, aquí estoy, ¿necesitaba algo más?

\- No. ¿Y ahora tú? ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?  
\- Bueno, después de todo, no olvido mi lugar, soy parte del servicio así que le hablo con respeto, Don Jorge.

\- ¡Hay vamos Dora, por qué simplemente no lo admites y ya!

-¿Admitir qué cosa? – Le hablaba sin voltear a verlo.

\- Qué terminaste con tu novio porque estás perdidamente enamorada de mi. – Se puso a su lado, pero ella siguió con la mirada quieta.

\- No tengo nada que admitir. Y disculpe que se lo diga, pero esta no es la manera de hablar de un hombre que mañana se casa.

\- Oh… te enteraste.

\- Por supuesto, la misma señorita Aves se encargó de que todos en la Hacienda del Macho nos enteráramos de que se casa mañana, así que me permito felicitarlo.

\- Ah… gracias.

\- De nada. Ahora, si me permite sugerirle, debería entrar, la noche es muy fría y no querrá pasar su noche de bodas resfriado. – Se levantó sin mirarlo y se dirigió a la puerta. – Buenas noches.

-¡Oye, espera un momento! ¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme?

\- Como ya le dije antes, usted, patrón y yo, no tenemos nada que hablar, que tenga una linda boda, ahora debo irme, la misma señorita Pachita me encargó que fuera yo quien la arreglará mañana.

\- Tú no tienes por qué hacerlo.

\- No se preocupe, lo hago con todo el gusto. Buenas noches. – Se dio la vuelta, dejando al gran villano Puma loco completamente confundido.

-¿Vaya y hora? ¡Pues qué le pasa a esa chiquilla! Primero viene, me confiesa que esta enamorada de mí, luego va y rompe su compromiso, y tampoco le importa que yo si vaya a casarme. ¡Pues que haga lo que venga en gana! Yo no le voy a rogar a nadie, y menos a esa chiquilla caprichosa. Ya me imagino a mí, el gran Puma loco, rogándole… Ni quien quisiera casarse con ella. – Pateó el suelo con todas las fuerzas de su pie, como niño de cinco años molestó por no obtener lo que quería. – Creí que se pondría de rodillas, que me pediría detener mi boda… y no… le importó un pepino.

\- ¡Jorge, malvado mío! ¡Ahí estás!

-¡Hay no, lo que me faltaba! – Giró los ojos con fastidio.

\- Te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde y hace frío.

\- Nada Pachita, estaba tomando el fresco. – El tono de voz de la mujer era algo que lo irritaba.

\- Jorge… ¿No estarás pensando en fugarte y dejarme plantada de nuevo…verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te di mi palabra, y la palabra de un Rivera, es palabra de honor, mañana habrá boda. – Se acomodó con orgullo su sombrero robótico y entró a la casa.

\- Tendrás tu boda Jorgito, pero no con esa novia, juro que no. – Dora susurró para sí mientras los veía alejarse.


	29. Un último plan

**Un último plan**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 29:** Magia**

* * *

-No, no sé si quisiera ayudarte, es muy arriesgado y yo no ganaría nada a cambio. – Dijo con la mirada firme y determinada.

-Vamos Django, no tienes que mentirme a mí, yo sé que aun sientes algo por Frida, y que yo no soy la única que no quiere que esa estúpida boda se realice.

\- Pues sí Aves, pero es meterme con las cosas de mi abuela, y esa ya es otra historia.

\- ¿Y qué no eres lo suficientemente hombre esqueleto como para hacer encantamientos así?

\- ¡Por supuesto que yo tengo el mismo poder, o aún más que mi abuela! Pero no es cuestión de magia, es cuestión de artilugios, son sus instrumentos los que yo necesito.

\- Pues entonces róbalos. No voy a creer que no puedas hacerlo. Además, no tenemos nada que perder.

\- De acuerdo, explícame tu plan.

\- Con el collar encantado de tu abuela, me vas a ayudar a encapsular el alma de Suarez para que quede atrapada en él, después con el hechizo de tu abuela yo tomaré su apariencia y seré yo quien se casé con El Tigre. Después, tú te llevas al collar al inframundo y ahí consumas la ceremonia que iniciaste años atrás, la que ellos detuvieron para que te perteneciera y fuera tu esposa.

\- ¿Y cómo haremos para atraparla ahí? Todo el tiempo esta con Rivera.

\- ¿Tengo que pensar yo en todo? – Suspiró molesta. – Podemos tenderle una trampa, citarla en un lugar, fingiendo ser Manny y ahí las dos intercambiamos de lugar. Ahora esta con sus hermanas en su despedida de soltera. Podemos aprovechar.

\- Veo que ya te encargaste de todo. – Dijo rendido y un tanto impresionado. – De acuerdo Aves, me convenciste hagamos tu plan. Aquí tienes el collar. – Oprimió un botón del trono donde estaba sentado y una pequeña y antigua cajita salió.

\- ¿Ya lo tenías preparado? – Dijo sorprendida.

\- Ah decir verdad, ya había pensado un plan parecido, pero me faltaban ciertos detalles a afinar, de los cuales ya te encargaste tú, así que ¿Por qué no?

\- Excelente, al fin los dos tendremos lo que debimos tener desde hace años atrás. – Los dos rieron con malicia.

A la distancia, en las Torres del Centro, las chicas en la Ciudad se divertían celebrando a la futura novia, la cual no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el salón, desde temprano tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo sucedería, y dicho temor crecía conforme pasaban las horas, lo que ella no sabía, es que su sexto sentido tenía la razón.

-Frida, ¿qué pasa contigo? Llevas un buen rato dando vueltas con cara de angustia por todo el lugar, ¡No me digas que ya te arrepentiste de la boda!

-Claro que no, no digas tonterías Ana, es solo que… bueno, tengo algo, como un mal presentimiento, y no he podido estar tranquila.

-¿Y se lo dijiste a Manny?

-No, él ya está lo suficientemente nervioso por la ceremonia de mañana que no quise alterarlo. Además de seguro que no es nada más que nervios.

\- No lo sé hermana, si hay algo seguro es que, cuando se trata de los Rivera, las cosas nunca son lo que parece, ni tampoco sencillas. No te traumes, disfruta la fiesta y con un ojo al gato. – Le puso una copa en la mano y se fue.

\- Creo que la duplicada tiene razón, tal vez esté exagerando. Todo irá bien. Los villanos están controlados, la boda organizada, la familia ya viene llegando, si lo mejor será que me calme. – De pronto, su celular comenzó a vibrar. Encendió la pantalla y leyó el mensaje.

"Amor, te tengo un último obsequio de bodas, te veo en el balcón. Tu Tigre"

-Hay ya se puso meloso, - Se sonrojo un poco y sin que ninguna invitada se diera cuenta, salió hacia el balcón.


	30. Los juegos del destino

**Los juegos del destino**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 30:** Juego**

* * *

Un nuevo día se asomaba en la Ciudad Milagro. Eran aproximadamente las 6 am. Un frente frío había cambiado los clásicos anaranjados del cielo, por unos grises y azules colores. La poca claridad se hacía presente. Un joven daba vueltas por toda la sala, jugaba con sus dedos, era la definición total de la angustia. Trataba de pasar desapercibido por su familia, pero sus torpes tropiezos alertaron a todos de su ubicación exacta.

-¿Mijo estás bien? – Su padre salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Sí pa, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que me golpeé contra la mesita.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? ¿Te sientes mal? – Su madre se unió a la conversación. Se amarró su bata y se acercó a su hijo.

\- No es nada, es que me levanté a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Quiero que todo este perfecto para la boda, o si no Frida me cancela, y no para convencerla de nuevo…

María y Rodolfo se voltearon a ver con complicidad, su pequeño estaba hecho un mal de nervios. María hizo un gesto a su marido de que se apiadará de él, su esposo le sonrió en respuesta y ella se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de café, el día que les esperaba sería largo y lleno de momentos gratos, o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

-Manny, puedo comprender que estés nervioso, y tampoco voy a decirte que no lo estés, la verdad es algo inevitable, te lo dice este viejo que se casó dos veces y con la misma mujer y en ambas bodas me sentía igual de tenso.

-¡Hay papá! Yo no estoy nervioso, estoy…feliz…

\- No te preocupes mijo, todo saldrá bien, Frida es maravillosa, y la conoces de toda la vida. Sé que confiar en el matrimonio para ti debe ser difícil, sobre todo porque te tocó presenciar el fin del mío. No te puedo asegurar que será perfecto, pero sí que será lo mejor que vivirás.

\- ¿Cómo te sentías tú el día de tu primera boda? – Lo miró rendido, lo habían descubierto.

\- No dejaba de llorar, literalmente. Imagínate, tu abuelo jamás me aceptó, y para poder casarme con su hija, prácticamente tuve que llevármela.

\- Ah, ahora entiendo porque nos odiaba y ya no convivía con nosotros.

-Sí, por eso… y porque para ese día tú ya venías en camino…

-¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada. A lo que me refiero…- Se aclaró la garganta y fingió tranquilidad. – Es que debes calmarte. Los juegos del destino son inciertos, tendrán peleas, desacuerdos, tendrás que aprender a confiar en ella, tanto como compañera de vida, como de batallas. Aprenderás lo maravilloso que es darte cuenta de que… ya no estás más solo, todas esas dudas, todos esos miedos, ella los compartirá contigo, y no importa lo que pase, ella siempre te comprenderá y estará ahí para ti, y no esperando a alguien perfecto, ella sabe de quien se enamoró, serán ahora una misma historia.

-¡Qué profundo papá! Muchas gracias, te confieso que tengo algo de miedo, a los Rivera no siempre les va muy bien en sus matrimonios, pero haré todo mi esfuerzo para hacerla feliz.

-Para hacerse feliz mutuamente, eso es lo verdaderamente importante. – Miró de reojo a su esposa.

\- ¡Tienes razón, debo ser optimista! Después de todo, Frida es tan necia que hasta le gana a las malas probabilidades, siempre consigue lo que quiere, iré por un poco de café.

Ambos Rivera se abrazaron y se reunieron con María para disfrutar de su clásico café. A kilómetros de ahí, una joven de ojos zafiro luchaba por liberarse de la trampa en la que había caído, y dos villanos reían ante su inminente triunfo.

* * *

¡Pues ya casi se termina el reto! Estamos a casi nada del último capitulo, acompáñenme en el siguiente para ver si tanto ellos como yo lo logramos.


	31. Si te casas te mato

**Si te casas te mato**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge GHz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Palabra 31:** Confesión**

* * *

La Catedral de la Ciudad Milagro estaba llena de par a par. Todos los miembros más importantes del cuerpo de policías, altos mandos del poder judicial, amigos y familia de los Rivera y los Suarez estaban ahí. Flores blancas de todos tamaños adornaban las paredes del templo.

En el atrio, la novia esperaba ansiosa, retocándose los últimos detalles de la apariencia. Los invitados que aun iban llegando de poco en poco la saludaban y felicitaban, claro, sin siquiera imaginarse que era una usurpadora a la que tenían enfrente.

\- "No puedo creer que todos sean tan idiotas en esta ciudad, todos cayeron por completo en mi trampa. Unos minutos más y seré la única y legítima señora Rivera". -Sonrió triunfante mientras acomodaba el velo frente a su rostro.

\- Ah mija, luces preciosa, como toda una mujercita. – El jefe de policía limpio la lagrima que recorría su rostro.

\- Gracias papi, ya es hora. – Tomó el brazo de "su padre" y se encaminaron acompañados por la marcha nupcial hacia el altar.

Todos le sonreían y admiraban al caminar, sensación que la joven Aves nunca había sentido. Las únicas veces en la que la prensa y las personas le habían puesto atención, era mientras su familia era arrestada. Manny estaba ahí junto con sus padres. Aunque su semblante era feliz y el consejo matutino de su padre lo había consolado, no había desaparecido el mal presentimiento que sentía. La novia llegó al altar y su padre la entregó al novio.

-Rivera, te entregó a mi pequeño gran tesoro, una de las tres personas a las que más amo. Cuídala y protégela. – Puso la mano de su hija en la del muchacho.

\- Gracias Jefe Suarez, le prometo que así será.

\- Lo sé… y si no… ¡Acabaré contigo miembro por miembro!

\- Sí… lo sé jefe… - Dijo tragándose de golpe la saliva.

\- Pues… aquí estamos. – La novia le susurró.

\- Sí, aquí estamos. – Descubrió el rostro de la dama. Aunque la miraba a los ojos, había algo que no lo dejaba en paz… ese brillo que tanto lo mataba, no estaba ahí… su sonrisa, no era la misma. Creyó estar loco, que eran los nervios, pero lo que terminó por delatar a la estafadora, fue el frío toque de su mano. No sintió nada.

\- Hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí, para celebrar el amor, el amor que se tienen estos dos, la joven Frida Suarez y su novio, Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera…- Dijo el sacerdote tratando de recuperar el aire. – En sagrado matrimonio…

\- "No, está definitivamente no es mi Frida. No es su esencia, no es ella. ¿Pero qué le pudo haber pasado? Definitivamente la secuestraron, si es la especialidad de esta chica. No sé quién fue… pero cuando lo sepa, se arrepentirá de haber arruinado mi boda" – El moreno apretó el puño del coraje.

-Ahora, si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre.

Todos se miraban los unos a los otros buscando si alguien hablaría y cuando el novio estaba decidido a hablar, a lo lejos se escuchó a una voz femenina decir:

-Yo me opongo.

Todos miraban desconcertados. Era la mismísima Zoe Aves la que entraba a irrumpir la ceremonia más esperada por todos los habitantes de la ciudad.

-¡Nadie interrumpe la boda de mi nieto! ¡Puma Loco! – Se transformó en su súper traje.

\- ¡Ni la de mi hijo! ¡White Pantera!

\- Alto papa. No la detengan, ella no es Zoe Aves, ella es Frida. – Todos los presentes se sorprendían.

\- Así es, amor, churrito soy yo. Pero no sé cómo regresar.

\- ¡Zoe Aves, te exige que me regreses a mi prometida!

\- ¡Jamás Tigre, te casarás conmigo de una buena vez por todas! Y lo mejor, es que nadie podrá ayudarte.

\- No estaría tan segura. – Django se unió al espectáculo. – Aquí tienes tu mujer Tigre. – Se acercó a ella y arrancó del pecho su collar, regresando a ambas chicas a su respectivo cuerpo.

\- ¡Django idiota! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

\- Lo entenderás después. – Sonrió y salió del lugar, mientras ella lo seguía furiosa. Todos los invitaron murmuraban lo sucedido.

\- Frida… entonces… ¿ya eres tú?

\- Tal vez, tu dime. – Lo atrajo hacia sus labios toándolo por el moño de su traje.

\- Sí es ella. Padre, continúe con la ceremonia. – Los dos caminaron al altar y el sacerdote continuó su discurso.

\- Lo que no entiendo amor, fue ¿cómo lograste liberarte de Django? Me muero por saber. – Le susurró al oído.

\- Fácil, se dio cuenta de que amaba a alguien más.


	32. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver…

** Hasta que nos volvamos a ver…**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gtz y Sandra Equihua y Nickelodeon.**

Extra:** Amor**

* * *

Había papel picado por todas las paredes de la Casa del aroma fuerte del cempasúchil, combinado con la cera caliente de las velas, perfumaba toda la habitación. Las mujeres se encontraban en la cocina a toda prisa, preparando todos los platillos a utilizar en la ofrenda. Este año en particular se habían lucido con la decoración, ocupando incluso toda una habitación para tan especial ofrenda.

Los niños más pequeños corrían por todas partes, mientras los hombres terminaban de preparar el asador, después de hacer un poco de oración por sus familiares difuntos, harían una carne asada familiar, preferían recordarlos con alegría.

Todos en aquella casa estaban alegres. Si por algo se caracterizaba a la familia Rivera, era por su gran sentido de unión, y una reunión no podía faltar en un día tan tradicional como este. De su habitación salió el anciano, el más longevo de la familia. Caminaba a paso lento pero firme, un aire melancólico lo invadía en esa fecha, por una parte, recordaba como su mismo padre le había inculcado el amor por aquella tradición, pero por otra, esa fecha le recordaba a todas las personas que había amado y que ya se habían adelantado en su camino. Debía admitir que era algo triste ver sus fotografías en el altar, ese que con el paso de los años había ido aumentando sin que el pudiera darse cuenta. A veces sentía que la vida se le había ido en un suspiro, pero no podía quejarse de qué hubiera sido mala.

Finalmente llegó hasta el altar y se sentó a contemplarlo con orgullo, él mismo había dirigido a la familia para su decoración.

-¡Gran papi, saliste de tu habitación!

\- Sí, la verdad no pude evitarlo, me daba curiosidad ver que nadie se comiera la ofrenda. – Tomó por la cintura al más pequeño de sus nietos y lo sentó en las piernas.

\- Hay granpapi, ¿quién sería tan tonto como para retar a los antepasados comiéndose su ofrenda?

\- Podrías sorprenderte mijo.

\- ¿Y tú siempre has festejado el día de los muertos?

\- Sí, desde que era muy pequeño, papá siempre me ayudaba a decorar. Te confieso que al principio no me gustaba la idea, y no comprendía el porque celebrar algo tan triste como la muerte de alguien a quien amabas.

\- Bueno, si lo pones así, sí suena como algo triste.

\- Pero realmente no lo es pequeño, no celebramos el que se haya ido… celebramos el que estuvo con nosotros, lo que dejó en nuestras vidas… y en que confiamos en que nos volveremos a ver…- El viejo comenzo a derramar algunas lágrimas, inquietando al pequeño.

\- Granpapi… ¿estás bien? Yo no quería que te pusieras más triste.

\- No hijo, no estoy triste, es solo que había olvidado lo especial de esta fecha, la esperanza que nos trae a todos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Va a venir mi tía Esperanza? – El pequeño de ojos azules estaba aun más confundido.

\- no te preocupes, yo me entiendo solo. – El viejo no podía contener su carcajada.

\- ¡Vente Quique, vamos por una cascarita! – Le gritaron los demás niños al pequeño, mientras le lazaban la pelota de futbol.

\- Sí ya voy. – Saltó hacia el suelo y salió corriendo detrás de sus primos y hermanos.

\- Ah que muchacho… es tan ocurrente.

\- Cada año se parece aun más a ti. – Una voz femenina y muy querida apareció detrás de él. El anciano se quedo en shock por unos momentos, asimilando lo que escuchaba, pero al reconocer a la dueña de dicha voz, sonrío de par a par.

\- Bueno, lo ocurrente lo habrá heredado de mi, pero de ti, lo canija y desgraciada. – Dino sin mirar atrás.

\- Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Ese siempre fue mi sello. Por eso era tu mejor amiga, ¿no?

\- No, no solo por eso. Me da gusto volver a verte Frida.

\- Lo mismo digo Tigre, quisiera decir que te ves tan bien como la última vez… pero te mentiría, se te nota el paso de los años. – Sus manos se entrecruzaron con ternura.

\- Bueno, es que tardaste demasiado en volver por mí.

\- Pero, aquí estoy… y esta vez, para siempre. – Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, por fin, volvía a estar completo.

* * *

No podía terminar el reto sin hacer una mención especial al día de los muertos, una fecha de tradición tan especial aquí en el país. Debo confesar que no se celebra con la misma intensidad en todos los estados del país, en el centro y sur se hace con mucha fuerza, y en el norte, en donde yo vivo, se arraigan más las costumbres de EUA como el Halloween. Aun así, siempre me ha gustado esa maña que tenemos aquí en México de ver todo con alegría, hasta algo tan doloroso como lo llega a ser la muerte, así que me decidí a hacer esta última despedida para ustedes. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer todas las historias, espero que les haya gustado, para mí fue cumplir al fin esa pequeña misión que me tenía de escribir de este nicktoon que siempre pensé que era maravilloso y nick no supo valorar y del cual, espero que tenga la oportunidad de escribir más, cuéntenme que capitulo les gusto más, que pensaban de la serie, su personaje preferido, me gustaría conocer a más Tigre fan. Por mi parte es todo, ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
